Casi contigo
by AmyRose664
Summary: Él la había abandonado, ella quedó destrozada, ahora cinco años después él regresa por su amor de juventud... sin saber que ya no era la misma.
1. Prólogo

_Not today - Imagine Dragons_

 ** **Hinata****

«Él no podía hacerme esto...»

De todas las personas que conocía él no sería capaz de abandonarme así, de dañarme así.

¡No!

Corrí atravesando el sendero que dividía la playa mientras sentía el pulso frenético martilleando mi cabeza. El cielo estaba despejado, el oleaje en ese momento era suave y la salinidad del océano era ya tan natural que formaba parte de mis pulmones, de mis venas, de mi sangre... así como él. Por eso no podía concebir lo que hoy había escuchado decir a su abuelo en el centro.

― _Dijo que haría la prueba y si la pasaba no dudaría en irse._

El dolor con el que pronunció esas palabras fue tan palpable, tan real, que un sudor espeso recorrió mi nuca mientras negaba mentalmente que algo así ocurriera. Él había jurado amarme, protegerme, cuidarme... Naruto no rompería su promesa así ¿verdad?

Aparté los matorrales de un manotazo y llegué a esa pequeña playa escondida... _nuestro lugar;_ allí donde jugábamos de niños a que éramos piratas, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando por primera vez experimentamos las llamadas mariposas en el estómago. Aquí fue donde me confesó que me amaba, que nuestras diferencias jamás nos separarían pues el amor que sentíamos podía más que cualquier cosa, y sí, en este momento él estaba aquí, mirando el horizonte con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, esperándome... y eso hizo que un nudo se entrelazara en el cielo de mi boca porque eso significaba que...

―Dime que no es cierto ―susurré a sus espaldas. Vi sus hombros moverse por un suspiro y entonces se dio la vuelta hasta que esos ojos azules estuvieron fijos en los míos y sí... vi la terrible verdad ahí.

Sentí los ojos arder y mordí mi labio, mi corazón había descendido a mi estomago debido al hundimiento repentino de mi pecho.

―Lo siento... ―susurró.

― ¿Por qué? ―Mi vista se nubló y algo liquido descendió por mi barbilla; _mis lágrimas,_ esas que pensé jamás derramaría por él.

Abrió la boca, pero al verme llorando volvió a cerrarla. Tomó aire, armándose de valor para lo que sabía que rompería mi corazón.

―No tenemos futuro.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas lastimaron la carne blanda de mis palmas.

― ¿Es por el dinero? No me importa ―dije a través del nudo que me impedía hablar correctamente.

―No es solo por eso, Hina.

― ¿Entonces qué es?

―Que... ―Su voz se quebró―. Joder...

Arrastró sus dedos por sus hermosos cabellos dorados, esos que amaba acariciar cuando él y yo nos uníamos en esa vieja danza que solo un hombre y una mujer que se aman logran conocer, y el solo pensamiento de que jamás lo volvería a tener hizo que el dolor en mi pecho me afectara incluso físicamente.

Mis labios temblaron cuando se llenó de determinación, lo vi en sus ojos, nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Aun así, no iba a renunciar a lo único que me daba vida, a lo único importante que tenía.

―No soy el hombre indicado para ti, Hinata. Jamás podré darte lo que te mereces, lo que necesitas, solo soy un pobre diablo que se gana la vida repartiendo bebidas a gente rica ¿qué futuro podrías tener a mi lado?

―No me importa, lo único que necesito es a ti.

― ¿Y después qué? ―Elevó su voz, exasperado―. ¿Te atreverías a contar monedas conmigo y sufrir por si llegamos a fin de mes?

―Si es contigo lo haría ―contesté.

Negó con la cabeza.

―No puedo arrastraste a este tipo de vida.

― ¿Y yéndote al ejercito es la solución? ―grité―. ¿Abandonarme lo es? ¿Arriesgar tu vida lo es?

― ¡Allí puedo ser alguien! ―rugió―. ¡Allí puedo convertirme en el hombre que deseo ser!

― ¡Ya eres alguien!

―No, no es así, y lo sabes, tu familia lo sabe, todos lo saben ¿crees que no sé lo que dicen? Hinata Hyuga, la hija del senador Hyuga, una muchacha con un futuro brillante que está por echar su vida a perder por meterse con un maldito muerto de hambre que no tiene donde caerse muerto.

―Entonces sí es eso, lo único que te importa es eso ¿no?

―Me importas demasiado como para atarte a un futuro así ―dijo, su voz volviéndose áspera por el dolor.

―Si te importara no me abandonarías.

―La decisión está tomada, Hinata, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Sollocé, casi arqueándome por el dolor que me atravesó como un flechazo. Era como si me arrancaran el corazón del pecho y mil pies le pasaran encima.

―No me hagas esto...

―No me lo hagas tú, déjame hacer esto, por favor.

De verdad que no dudaba, estaba totalmente convencido de que era esa la solución, de que yéndose a arriesgar su vida a un campo de guerra era la única opción viable, que así lograría ser un hombre a mi altura... cuando para mí él ya lo era todo.

―Nunca estaré tranquila sabiéndote en un lugar así, esperándote mientras me torturo con la idea de que te hagan daño, de que te hieran, de que tal vez nunca vuelvas...

Levantó la vista y el dolor en sus iris hizo a mis rodillas temblar.

―No quiero que me esperes.

Jadeé, me llevé la mano al pecho y estrujé mi blusa justo sobre mi corazón, que ahora parecía sangrar a borbotones, bajé la mirada esperando ver la herida mortal ahí, pero no vi nada, sin embargo, continuaba sintiendo ese ardor que me quemaba por dentro, que consumía mis pulmones al punto de que el oxígeno se volvió repentinamente escaso.

―Quiero que sigas con tu vida, que estudies, que seas exitosa... si de verdad estamos destinados, algún día nos encontraremos.

―Por favor, no sigas... ―rogué.

―Hinata...

Negué con la cabeza, temblando como una hoja y sollozando convulsivamente. Un dolor agudo serpenteó por mi columna hasta instalarse en mi frente.

Dolía... dolía demasiado.

― ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que no me dejes?

Lo vi apretar los parpados.

―Nada, Hinata.

― ¿Y si escapamos? ―Haría cualquier cosa por él, seguirlo al fin del mundo si con eso aseguraba una vida a su lado. No podría imaginar no verlo más, no besarlo, no tocarlo, no sentir esa increíble y cálida piel junto a la mía, sus susurros de amor en mi oído, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo. Simplemente me negaba.

― ¿Harías eso por mí?

―Lo haría ―aseguré.

―Eres increíble...―suspiró.

―Te amo, solo es eso ―Sus labios se presionaron en una fina línea―. Vámonos lejos Naruto, tu y yo, empecemos de nuevo, lejos de aquí, lejos de los prejuicios...

―No puedo hacer eso... ―Fingí no escucharlo.

―Te esperaré mañana, en la noche y luego nos iremos lejos, muy lejos solos...

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y de repente solo fueron sus labios lo que sentí, tan suaves, tan dulces... gemí abrazándolo a mi cuerpo mientras su lengua y la mía se entrelazaban como siempre lo hacían. Recorrimos nuestras bocas en busca de ese sabor que tanto amábamos sentir, la chispa de electricidad se encendió al punto de que todo a nuestro alrededor quedaría chamuscado si no nos deteníamos. Mordió mi labio, yo succioné el suyo y luego abrimos la boca tratando de ahondar más profundamente.

Chupando mi labio inferior se separó de mí y posó su frente en la mía.

―Te amo, Hina... nunca lo olvides ―Humedad se mezcló con la de mis mejillas y sin abrir los ojos supe que él también lloraba.

Lo abracé.

―Iré contigo, te esperaré aquí, Naruto, te esperaré aquí...

Me soltó y se apartó, agachó la cabeza y simplemente... se alejó de mí sin decir nada.

* * *

No le había dicho a nadie lo que haría, no había nadie en quien confiar, las únicas disque amigas que tenía eran Ino y Sakura, pero Naruto siempre me advirtió que no confiara en ellas, que sentían envidia, que en la primera oportunidad que vieran me clavarían el puñal en la espalda... le creí a él por supuesto, y mantuve mi distancia con ellas. Mi padre siempre se mantenía ocupado con sus deberes como senador, así que no se enteraría de mi ausencia hasta mucho tiempo después cuando probablemente él y yo estuviéramos lejos.

Lo esperaría, estaba convencida de que nos iríamos juntos.

Naruto me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría ahí por él todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. No le permitiría huir de mí, jamás. Conocía sus aflicciones. El cómo lo señalaban cuando estaba conmigo, la ostentosidad en la que vivía con las penurias que a veces sufría. Ese chico de gesto adusto, de mirada penetrante guardaba en su interior tanto dolor que a simple vista jamás lo imaginarías, pero yo lo conocía. Su madre se había embarazado muy joven de un hombre rico, que al saber sobre el bebé la abandonó, ella, al ser solo una adolescente, declaró que no estaba lista para ser la madre de alguien, así que se lo entregó a sus padres para irse y no volver jamás.

Naruto fue criado por sus abuelos y hace poco más de tres años su abuela había fallecido. Desde entonces se ha mostrado como un hombre serio, hosco, pero que en el fondo anheló siempre el amor de quien debió cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Pensé que mi amor sería suficiente, y había luchado día con día para demostrárselo, ahora sabía que esta sería la prueba final, que con esto quedaría demostrado que era él lo único que quería, nada más.

Al día siguiente, una vez el sol se ocultó; tomé mi pequeña maleta y bajé por la ventana como tantas veces había hecho cuando me escapaba a pasar la noche con Naruto. Miré a ambos lados asegurándome de que nadie me había visto y luego salté por la barda.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía escuchar el oleaje, así que me dejé guiar por el sonido hasta llegar a nuestra playa. Las manos me temblaban y las tenía humedecidas en sudor, mi corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios me embargaban.

Tenía miedo de que él no apareciera, no obstante, deseché esos pensamientos y me senté a esperar con la luna como acompañante. Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir, lentos, perezosos... eternos, pero seguí esperando, él llegaría, tenía que aparecer.

No sé cuanto tiempo después escuché un ruido, alcé la cabeza y la fijé en el sendero oscuro que se extendía frente a mí sintiendo el amor, la alegría y el entusiasmo de que por fin aparecería. Me puse de pie y me abracé a mí misma conteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad que tanto quería derramar.

Sin embargo, no fue Naruto quien apareció, sino otro hombre... no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que no era mi Naruto, que no era él...

Un vértigo helado descendió por mi espalda y mis dientes castañearon. El terror lo nubló todo cuando la luna vislumbró un rostro que jamás olvidaría, que siempre me perseguiría hasta en mis pesadillas.

―Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí.

Una tenebrosa oscuridad se apoderó de mi mente una vez ese hombre se abalanzó sobre mí. Recuerdo los gritos, recuerdo el miedo, el dolor ardiente que me destrozó de adentro hacia afuera... la forma en que luché y lo inútil que fue.

Pero sobre todo... recuerdo que él jamás apareció.

* * *

 ** **Sí, es lo que se imaginan.****

 ** **Inspiración volvió en forma de más historias y decidí escribirlas, estaba reprimiendome por la angustia de no poder continuar con Siempre Contigo, dejando ir historias que sé que les gustaría, entonces decidí dejar volar mi imaginación... así que aquí estoy, con una nueva.****

 ** **Esta historia vendría a formar parte de Siempre Contigo, como una secuela, pero de alguno de los amigos del Naruto de esa historia, por eso el título de "Casi Contigo"****.

 ** **Espero que les guste ¡Nos leemos!****


	2. Capítulo 1

_For someone - Flora Cash_

 **Hinata**

Desde hacía varias horas que el paisaje a mi alrededor se había vuelto monótono y aburrido, sin embargo, los nervios iban haciéndose presente con cada kilometro recorrido. Había salido de Chicago el día de ayer, deteniéndome a pasar la noche en un motel de paso, desayunar y emprender de nuevo el viaje en mi escarabajo color azul hacia mi antiguo hogar. Myrtle Beach quedaba a dos horas en avión, pero desde que había montado mi pequeño estudio fotográfico, prefería mil veces viajar en auto por si algo llamaba mi atención; capturarlo con mi cámara y guardar el momento para siempre.

Miré por el retrovisor a mi pequeña hada, que observaba todo atenta desde su sillita. Ella era como yo, siempre atenta al paisaje, a los colores, a las texturas. Himawari era solo una niña de cuatro años, pero con un espíritu aventurista tan grande como el mío que siempre me acompañaba allá donde fuera, disfrutando de los lugares a los que iba, a seleccionar las mejores imágenes y editarlas aun si todo lo que hacía era mirar todo lo que hacía ilusionada.

Mi hija era el hermoso resultado de la noche más horrible de mi vida.

Cuando aquel bastardo me violó, mi padre, con su poder y contactos, no descansó hasta que lo encontró y lo hizo pagar por lo que me hizo, las pruebas eran demasiado contundentes y ni siquiera hubo un juicio, pero había quedado tan destrozada física y mentalmente, que ya nada me importaba. Aún conservaba ciertas marcas en mi cuerpo que me recordaban el dolor ardiente, el terror frío y el asco espantoso que viví esa noche.

Sin embargo, de ello obtuve a mi hija.

Al descubrir que estaba embarazada pensé en no tenerlo, de verdad que consideré esa opción y mis padres aseguraron que era la única que tenía, pero una vez la vi en la ecografía algo surgió, un amor incondicional que me impidió tomar esa salida tan fácil, y aunque no obtuve el apoyo de nadie y tuve que irme de Myrtle Beach para valerme por mí misma... hoy puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé.

Estoy donde debo estar y con la persona que más amo en la vida.

― ¡Mami mira, allá! ―dijo Hima arrancándome de mis recuerdos sobre el pasado. Detuve el auto y sonriendo la bajé para acercarnos al pequeño lago que se veía unos metros más adelante.

―Hermoso, hada ¿quieres fotos allí? ―Sus ojos brillaron.

― ¡Sí!

Una hora después y con una Himawari aún más emocionada, retomaba nuevamente el camino. Hacía una semana que mi madre, después de casi cinco años de comunicación nula, llamó para pedirme, no, suplicarme que regresara. Papá tenía cáncer terminal de pulmón, le quedaban unas cuantas semanas según los médicos, y quería a toda la familia unida junto a él en sus últimos días de vida.

Él no fue un mal padre, pero pudo intentarlo un poco más. Sus obligaciones políticas lo habían apartado de su única hija y en secreto anhelé algo más de la atención que recibía cuando era una niña. Mi madre, sin embargo, fue diferente, siempre luchó por pertenecer a la alta sociedad, prefería mil veces la compañía de mujeres estiradas a atender a su familia, y como siempre fue así, no permití que me afectara.

Que decidiera quedarme con el "producto de una violación" como decían ellos, era impensable, abominable y no querían cargar con esa clase de vergüenza en la familia, así que me echaron y me pidieron no volver jamás.

De repente había quedado sola en el mundo, no obstante, y a pesar del dolor, no dejé de luchar, trabajé hasta quedar muerta del cansancio y con ayuda de Kurenai, la señora que me alquilaba mi pequeño apartamento, logré salir adelante, tomar cursos de fotografía profesional hasta que pude montar mi propio negocio que, gracias a Dios, iba muy bien.

Podía decir que todo era perfecto, sin embargo, siempre hubo algo que jamás superé... unos ojos azules que jamás abandonaron mi mente y al que diariamente, al menos, le dedicaba algunos minutos antes de dormir.

Eran pasados del medio día cuando ingresé a Myrtle Beach. La ciudad, obviamente, había crecido notoriamente y nuevos edificios la adornaban aquí y allá. Miles de recuerdos fueron atenazándome cuanto más avanzaba y reconocía los lugares que marcaron mi vida para siempre. Recuerdos de él y yo caminando de la mano por el paseo costero mientras reíamos y nos manchábamos de helado, el mío de fresa, el suyo napolitano. O cuando visitábamos el Family Kingdom para ver el espectáculo que daba la Skywheel durante la noche, el acuario o el precioso parque estatal... recuerdos grabados a fuego en mi piel, tanto que a veces los revivía en mis sueños una y otra vez.

La vista del mar fue tan nostálgica que, de no haberme contenido con fuerzas, probablemente hubiese llorado por todo lo que perdí, por los sueños rotos, por las historias sin final feliz que quedaron allí.

Pisé el acelerador hasta que estuve frente a la enorme verja que separaba la mansión Hyuga de las demás casas lujosas de allí. No fue necesario hablar por el _interphone_ , las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente dejándome pasar. Recorrí la larga finca hasta llegar a la gran casa en la que crecí. Apagué el motor, salí, estiré y luego desabroché la silla de Himawari que miraba todo curiosa y algo recelosa. Dos empleadas y el mayordomo de toda la vida; Kakashi, me estaban esperando allí.

De mi madre, ni la sombra.

―Señorita Hinata, es un verdadero placer volver a verla después de tanto tiempo ―dijo Kakashi, la esquina izquierda de su labio levemente estirada en lo que se supone que es una sonrisa.

Sonreí.

Sus palabras querían decir que jamás aprobó que me echaran de casa.

―Me alegra volver a verte a ti también, Kakashi.

Asintió y miró a las dos mujeres que me observaban con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué esperan? Ayuden a la señorita con sus maletas ―Obedecieron rápidamente―. ¿Y esta señorita es? ―preguntó cuando notó la presencia de mi hija.

Himawari, que hasta el momento se mantenía aferrada a mi pierna clavó sus ojitos en mí. Puse mi mano en su espalda y sonriendo le señalé al mayordomo.

―Anda, saluda.

Kakashi se acuclilló a su altura, la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le había visto dibujada en sus labios.

―Hola pequeña.

―Hola ―susurró ella―. Me llamo Himawari y tengo estos ―Extendió su manita con cuatro dedos estirados.

― ¡Cuatro años! ―exclamó él. Sonreí―. ¡Qué grande que estás!

―Mi mamá dice que soy pequeña ―refunfuñó con un puchero.

Tanto Kakashi como yo nos derretimos.

― ¿Te gustaría tomar un chocolate con pajita?

― ¿Y galletas?

―Todas las que quieras.

El mayordomo se irguió y tomó su mano, guiñándome un ojo.

―Dijo que te espera en la salita del té ―Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo a que se refería.

Me quedé de pie mientras los observaba alejarse, los cortos rizos oscuros de Hima se movían mientras daba pequeños saltitos siguiendo las grandes zancadas de Kakashi. Él siempre había tenido esa magia con los niños, a pesar de que nunca tuvo los suyos, recordaba como se sentaba conmigo a ayudarme a hacer la tarea, o como me reñía cuando salía mal en algún examen o me recompensaba cuando sacaba una A en química, la materia que siempre me costó.

Probablemente estaba reviviendo esos mismos recuerdos mientras miraba a Himawari, gracias al cielo la niña era idéntica a mí, no a la cucaracha asquerosa de su progenitor.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé aire preparándome mentalmente para volver a ver a mi madre. Dios, ella era tan difícil, que solo pensar en escuchar sus críticas me ponía la carne de gallina.

Atravesé los idénticos pasillos hasta llegar a la salita del té, donde ella ya se encontraba tan perfectamente arreglada y maquillada, rodeada de su vajilla carísima y bocadillos dignos de un chef gourmet. Por más que intentó, no supo disimular la mueca de disgusto cuando vio mi atuendo, pero ¿qué puede pedir? Acabo de pasar más de quince horas al volante. Es obvio que lleve una blusa sencilla, vaqueros y sandalias de piso.

―Te ves... bien ―dijo cuando me acerqué a besar su mejilla.

―Me da gusto verte también mamá ―Tomé asiento frente a ella y me serví té.

― ¿Y tú...? ―Dejó la frase colgando en el aire. Suspiré, ni siquiera era capaz de decir _tu hija_ menos llegaría a llamarla _mi nieta._

―Kakashi la llevó a la cocina.

Echó leche en su tasa y meneó el té con una cucharita, todo sin mirarme. Se veía tensa y a pesar del refinado maquillaje, podía notar las líneas de cansancio y aflicción alrededor de sus ojos. Seguía siendo guapísima, por supuesto, pero la edad y la enfermedad de mi padre la habían golpeado de repente.

― ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo, Hinata?

―Bien, mi estudio va viento en popa, compré un auto y pronto compraré una casa.

―Puedes volver aquí cuando quieras ―Bebí un sorbo.

―No lo creo, me gusta Chicago y cerca de donde vivo hay un parque, Himawari adora ir.

―Pero esta es tu casa, debes volver, al menos permitirnos ayudarte, sabes que nos hemos arrepentido por haberte corrido como lo hicimos.

Guardé silencio, tensa.

―Sin embargo, sigues despreciando a mi hija, a tu nieta ―escupí.

―Es la hija de un violador... ―No la dejé terminar.

― ¡No tiene la culpa! Además, es mía, no de él, ni de nadie.

―Hinata...

― ¿Cuándo podré ver a papá? ―Cambié abruptamente el tema, jamás llegaríamos a coincidir, ella no quería a Himawari y está bien, lo comprendía, pero no podía simplemente traerla a vivir aquí y exponerla a miradas y gestos de desdén. Es solo una pequeña que llegó a mí de la peor manera posible, sí, pero no fue su culpa, no lo pidió, y yo haré que sea una mujer de bien porque la amo por ser ella, por ser mía.

Mi madre cerró la boca, convenientemente pues no soportaría otra palabra más, pero sí logré ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando mencioné a papá. Dios, es que nadie lo vio venir. El tonto sabía que estaba enfermo y no hizo nada, sencillamente se dedicó a seguir con sus deberes políticos y cuando por fin quiso saber qué le sucedía, los resultados le dijeron que tenía cáncer y que ya nada se podía hacer.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaron por las lagrimas y un fuerte sollozo raspó su garganta.

―Mamá...

―Dios... ―Se echó a llorar, dejé el té sobre la mesita y me ubiqué a su lado para consolarla.

Dolorosos sollozos fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación. Mi madre, a pesar de ser una mujer fría e indiferente, ama a mi padre, y saber que moriría la tenía destrozada. Sabía lo que era amar así, con esa fuerza, con esa devoción y que de pronto te lo arrebaten de las manos... la comprendía. Comprendía su dolor.

―Yo... ―tartamudeó entre sollozos―. ¿Por qué?

―Tranquila ―froté sus brazos, sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

―Ese tonto ―balbuceó―. Me va a dejar sola...

Ese comentario caló duro y entendí porque quería que volviera. A pesar de sus múltiples "amigas" mi madre no contaba con nadie. Una vez mi padre muriera, quedaría absolutamente sola, ninguna de esas mujeres la apoyaría, estaría allí con ella. Puedo imaginarlas criticando el vestido que mi madre usará cuando sea el funeral de mi padre. Así de superficiales son, creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta y por eso quiere tenerme aquí.

Se apartó de mí y buscó su pañuelo para limpiarse.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Vamos a verlo, desde que amaneció no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, consciente de que no quería mostrar un solo ápice más de su dolor, de su debilidad. Era una mujer orgullosa, siempre lo supe, así que cerré la boca y no dije nada. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y dirigirnos a la habitación de mis padres. Una enfermera salía en ese momento con los platos de comida casi llenos, obviamente, él no había logrado ingerir mucho.

Mamá la despachó con un aspaviento y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero logré distinguir su forma estirada en la cama. Tragué saliva, mi madre instándome a acercarme. Mis manos sudaron inmediatamente, todavía no me sentía preparada para hacer realidad el padecimiento de mi padre.

― ¿Hana? ―dijo su voz ronca, áspera.

―Hinata está aquí, cariño ―respondió mi madre.

― ¿De verdad? ―Tosió, tanto que arrugué la cara―. Hina, princesa... ¿estás ahí?

Intenté empujar ese nudo en mi garganta, no obstante, no se iba, seguía ahí. Lagrimas nadaban en mis ojos.

―Sí...

―Acércate, por favor... ―Lo hice, muy lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y al verle no pude evitar sollozar con todas mis fuerzas.

Me llevé una mano a la boca al ver lo deteriorado que estaba. Aquel hombre de cara dura, mentón fuerte, nariz recta y aspecto aristocrático se había convertido en su sombra. Estaba increíblemente delgado, demasiado, las arrugas eran prácticamente pliegues de su piel sobre los huesos de su rostro.

Pálido y sin vida, el hombre frente a mí no podía ser mi padre.

―Papá... ―dije sintiendo mis lagrimas formar hilos húmedos en mi rostro. Hacía tanto que no lloraba, que no sentía ese dolor en el pecho.

―Perdona a este viejo, por favor ―Volvió a toser―. Sé que... no actuamos bien, pero eras mi niña y...

― _Sh_ , no digas nada ―dije limpiándome las lágrimas―. Lo entiendo, papá, y te perdono, de verdad.

―Siempre serás mi pequeña, siempre ―Tosió con tanta fuerza que mi madre tuvo que acercarse. La mancha de sangre en la sabana que usó para limpiar su boca me provocó nauseas, pero no de asco, sino de dolor, de impotencia.

― ¿Puedo verla? ―susurró minutos después mientras sostenía su mano. Asentí con una sonrisa, consciente de a quien se refería y justo en ese momento, Kakashi apareció en el umbral con Himawari de la mano.

La levanté en mis brazos y brevemente le expliqué que el enfermo en la cama era su abuelo. Anteriormente se lo había comentado, pero no esperaba ver a mi padre tan demacrado. Himawari asintió sonriendo y me permitió llevarla con él.

Fue un momento mágico.

Mis padres pronto se vieron envueltos en esa magia que mi pequeña hada desprendía y pronto los vi riendo con sus ocurrencias y fantasías, podía ver como poco a poco iban desprendiéndose de esa aprensión que sentían por ella hasta lograr ver a la hermosa niña que me enamoró desde la primera vez que la sostuve. Mi madre acariciaba sus rizos oscuros y le preguntaba cosas, mi padre por su lado, no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que se parecía a mí.

De haber sabido que con conocerla dejarían de lado todos los prejuicios sobre ella, habría venido hace mucho tiempo.

Papá se durmió poco después, y Hima bostezó muerta de cansancio por el largo viaje, se durmió casi al mismo tiempo que él. La acomodé en la habitación que solía ocupar, desempaqué nuestras pertenencias en los cajones de mi antigua coqueta y luego me di un baño. Me miré en el espejo, mirándome como hacía tanto no hacía. Mi pelo estaba demasiado largo, mi rostro continuaba igual; grandes ojos del color del mercurio y boca en forma de corazón. Era una mujer joven y bella, pero después de esas experiencias tan traumáticas, había renunciado al amor hacía muchísimo tiempo.

El atardecer y sus luces naranjas rodeaban todo Myrtle Beach, y mirando por la ventana recordé todas esas veces que lo viví junto a él sentados en aquella playa, con su cabeza sobre mi regazo y mis dedos entre su cabello.

Naruto era lo único que siempre estuvo ahí, lastimando mi cabeza, mi corazón. Todavía recordaba sus palabras sobre el destino, pero yo no lo creía o al menos, nuestros caminos jamás se reencontrarían. Es cierto que me lastimó, que rompió mi corazón y que gracias a ello terminé experimentando el peor dolor imaginable sobre la faz de la tierra, no obstante, seguía deseándole lo mejor del mundo, que fuera feliz, que encontrara lo que siempre buscó, que formara su propia familia y que su esposa lo amara mucho más de lo que lo llegué a amar yo.

Sin darme cuenta y envuelta en esos pensamientos sobre ese chico que se llevó una parte elemental de mi ser, bajé por la ventana y me escabullí rumbo a aquella playa testigo de los mejores... y peores momentos de mi existencia. Atravesé la hierba crecida con el corazón en la garganta recordándolo todo, pero sin sentir ese dolor, ese miedo que creí que experimentaría de saberme de nuevo en ese lugar.

Esa playa siempre sería mía y por encima de todo jamás la cambiaría. Dolió sí, pero después de tanto tiempo podía jurar que mis heridas habían sanado, y encontrarme aquí, sintiendo la arena, esa deliciosa salinidad que tanto añoraba y las olas más allá brindándome la melodía más hermosa de todas podía asegurar que así era.

Pero entonces, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y la sensación de que alguien me observaba fue tan visceral que mi pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro.

Giré muy lentamente, pero nada me hubiese podido preparar para toparme otra vez con esos ojos azules que nunca pude olvidar.

 **¡Primer capítulo listo! ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera el reencuentro?**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Demons - Imagine Dragons_

 ** **Naruto****

Desperté en medio de un grito que sacudió la pequeña casa de madera, salté de la cama y levanté mis puños en posición de ataque frente a mi asustado abuelo, que me miraba atemorizado preguntándose si me volví loco. Jadeaba, mi cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor y sentía un tambor retumbando en mis oídos. Traté de relajarme, de forzar a mis brazos a bajar, pero no pude. Estaba totalmente sumergido en esos malditos recuerdos de guerra que me torturaban cada vez peor.

―Tranquilo ―susurró Jiraiya acercándose despacio, como si fuese una bestia salvaje a la defensiva, y probablemente lo era.

Todas las mañanas sucedía la misma mierda y desde que ayudé a Jason a salvar a su esposa de las garras de un sucio traficante de personas, los _flashbacks_ eran cada vez más vividos, cada vez más reales y sobre todo... involucraban unos ojos que a lo largo del tiempo jamás pude olvidar.

Trastorno por estrés postraumático, había dicho mi psicólogo que tenía, y que con el pasar de los meses y una buena terapia desaparecería ¿el maldito problema? Es que no había sido así y haber estado tras un rifle otra vez, incluso por una causa tan noble como ayudar a un amigo, me había hecho retroceder lo ya recorrido.

―Ven, vamos por un poco de agua ―dijo mi abuelo tomando mi brazo, asentí todavía contrariado, demasiado trastornado como para negarle algo.

Me llevó al baño y encendió la ducha, todo muy lentamente pues sabía que un movimiento brusco me haría reaccionar de la misma forma que hace unos segundos. Hacía apenas un par de días que había decidido volver Myrtle Beach por recomendación de mi terapeuta cuando los _flashbacks_ aparecieron otra vez, pero sobre todo por haber visto a Jason luchar por su familia, por la mujer que amó durante seis años con intensidad.

Jesús, su historia era tan parecida a la mía que por un momento me sentí en sus malditos zapatos, por eso decidí ayudarle aun a coste de mi propia cordura, por el recuerdo de una chica que me amó a pesar de todos mis defectos, de todas las carencias que sufría.

―Haré el desayuno ―indicó el anciano una vez terminé de desnudarme. Me metí en el agua y permití a mi mente viajar en el tiempo.

Nunca pude olvidar a Hinata, Dios sabe que es cierto, su recuerdo ha sido como una eterna cruz que nunca desaparecerá de mi espalda, pero solo yo sé lo difícil que fue para mí dejarla, romperle el corazón. La amaba joder, ella era ese sueño hecho realidad, ese amor que siempre deseé sentir. Lastimosamente, no era el hombre para ella, y hoy, cinco años después puedo decir que sigo sin serlo.

Aunque ahora las cosas son diferentes.

Había renunciado a ella cuando los episodios postraumáticos se habían hecho presentes, pero entonces vi a Jason y Amelia, y simplemente no pude continuar viviendo así; a medias, con ese dolor a cuestas...

Comprendí entonces que merecía amar, que quería luchar, que mi cura es ella; mi Hinata.

Solo entre sus brazos encontraría la paz, solo con sus besos dejaría de sentir ese dolor y estaba seguro, maldición, juraba por mi vida que ella era, es y siempre será mi alma gemela. Por eso volví, por ella, por nosotros, por el futuro que soñamos cuando éramos adolescentes y que por mis malditos prejuicios perdimos. Tal vez no era el hombre que se merecía, pero sí el único que la amaría con cada célula que conforma su cuerpo, el único que haría cualquier maldita cosa con tal de tenerla.

Bajé y desayuné con mi abuelo, hablando de cosas triviales, profundamente agradecido con él por no tocar el tema de mis episodios matutinos. Todavía no me había atrevido a preguntarle por Hinata, no me sentía preparado y no la había visto por ninguna parte. Nada podía asegurarme que ella no se hubiese ido de Myrtle Beach a otro lugar, que se hubiese casado, que hubiese formado una familia...

Esos eran pensamientos que procuraba evitar a toda costa. Imaginar a Hinata mirando a otro hombre como me miraba a mí laceraba mi corazón, no obstante, sí era así lo aceptaría, me lo merecía, fui un maldito cobarde, me dejé llevar por los certeros comentarios de Hiashi Hyuga, por la verdad que embargaban sus palabras y por el amor que vi en sus ojos.

Sí, esa fue la razón por la que me fui... el senador Hiashi Hyuga.

 _Hace cinco años..._

La observé tendida en mi cama, amando verla vistiendo mi camisa; únicamente, cada perfecta curva de su cuerpo ardiente, la superficie suave de esa piel con sabor a azúcar que me volvía loco. Estiré el brazo y tomé mi guitarra, totalmente inspirado en esa belleza de ojos perla que descansaba junto a mí después de un orgasmo desgarrador como solo nosotros sabíamos provocar.

Dios, amaba a esa chica y no podía esperar a tenerla viviendo permanentemente conmigo.

 _Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow..._

Vi sus bellos ojos abrirse y mirarme a través de esas hermosas y largas pestañas. Continué cantando mientras ella me contemplaba, tan profundamente enamorado de esa chica que bajaría la luna si me lo pedía. Cada acorde era un _te amo_ y un _eres solo mía_ que no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ella y yo juntos era lo único en mi mente.

―Cantas hermoso ―susurró cuando dejé de cantar, aparté la Gibson de mi abuelo y me recosté de lado para admirarla bien ¿quién lo diría? Era mi primer y único amor, todavía recuerdo cuando teníamos trece años y contemplé su boca con un hambre desmedida, un ansia que hasta ese momento desconocía, pero que después supe que era deseo y algo mucho más fuerte.

Mi abuelo me repetía constantemente que no tenía oportunidad, que ella y su familia estaban por encima de mí y mi pobre salario como camarero, pero si a ella no le importaba y me amaba así ¿quién era yo para decirle que no cuando la amaba igual? Decidimos no pensar en eso y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado, ambos habíamos aplicado a la universidad de Carolina del Norte, solo era cuestión de tiempo y estaríamos viviendo juntos allí, estaba seguro de que me aceptarían.

Ese era el primer paso para el futuro que soñaba a su lado.

―Solo para ti ―respondí―. Siempre para ti.

Me besó, largo y profundo y gemí sintiendo como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esos labios con sabor afrutado que tanto adoraba. Las chispas saltaron, chamuscando el aire, enviando electroshocks por cada poro de mi cuerpo hasta que jadeando nos miramos a los ojos, sintiendo esa atracción al rojo vivo que nació desde el momento en que fuimos conscientes de nuestros cuerpos.

Solamente tuve que meterme entre sus torneados muslos para entrar en contacto con su calor, con el paraíso en la tierra que era estar en su interior. Amaba las caras que hacía, como cuando iba realmente duro y ella presionaba con cuidado sus dedos en mi espalda, evitando dañarme aun cuando sabía que me ponía terriblemente cachondo que lo hiciera.

Habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos encerrados en mi habitación, saliendo únicamente a la playa a tomar fotografías, o por un helado al paseo costero en esa banca testigo de tantos besos y deseos. Con Hinata todo era así, simple, tranquilo y lleno de esa serenidad que le daba paz a mi alma.

―Nos vemos ―dijo cuando apenas anochecía, sonreí en sus labios pues las vacaciones recién empezaban y tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos, para hacerle esa pregunta que llevaba atravesada en la garganta―. Te amo.

―Te amo más ―Mordió mi labio, como siempre lo hacía, y subió a su bicicleta. No dejé de admirar su cabello largo hasta que desapareció y sentir esa soledad apabullante que su ausencia dejaba. A su lado no sentía dolor, soledad... ella era la medicina que necesitaba, el amor que compensaba el que las personas que debieron amarme no quisieron darme.

Lo era todo, punto.

―Muchacho ―dijo una voz tras de mí. Volteé para encontrarme con Hiashi Hyuga, impecable en su traje de diseñador, como mostrándome lo que jamás llegaría a ser, lo que su hija merecía y que yo no tenía. Él era consciente de nuestra relación y sabía que no la aprobaba, pero amaba a Hinata y tal vez, por eso, fue que no intervino... o al menos eso pensé.

― ¿Necesitaba algo señor? ―pregunté sin dejarle saber que su presencia me intimidaba, no era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él.

―Una pequeña charla, si no te molesta.

―Por supuesto que no ―Abrí la puerta de mi casa, invitándole a pasar. Lo hizo con el rostro en blanco, sin mostrar si le desagradaba la idea de entrar o no.

Le serví agua y lo invité a sentarse en la pequeña mesa, el olor de Hinata todavía flotaba en el aire y me pregunté si él podía sentirlo también.

―Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en tu contra, creo que eres un joven que ha pasado por situaciones difíciles y ha salido adelante con mucho trabajo, eso es de admirar, muchacho, lo digo en serio...

―Pero... ―dije en voz baja escuchando ese _pero_ aun cuando no lo dijo.

―Sí, existe un pero, y por eso estoy aquí.

Llené de aire mis pulmones, consciente de que esta reunión algún día llegaría.

―Adelante señor...

―Bien... ―Enderezó sus hombros―. No creo que sea el momento para ustedes, para una relación tan seria, están por ingresar a la universidad y aunque probablemente puedas asistir a una, jamás podrás darle a Hinata el estilo de vida al que está acostumbrada.

―Iremos a la universidad de Carolina del Norte ―argumenté sintiendo ese presentimiento molestó que me persiguió toda la semana.

―Lo sé, pero Hinata fue aceptada en Harvard, yo hice la solicitud y me aseguraré de que vaya, sin importar qué.

Lo pude ver... el momento en que todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron, ni un chasquido de dedos hubiese sido más eficaz. La seguridad de sus palabras me hizo ver que había sido un completo ingenuo, que nuestras diferencias en algún momento aparecerían y obstaculizarían nuestros planes. Joder, había sido tan estúpido... no tenía una maldita comparación.

―La amo ―susurré, bajando la mirada, humillado, terriblemente herido.

―Lo sé, por eso es mejor que terminen con esto ahora, no debí permitir que las cosas entre ustedes se volvieran tan serias, lamento eso, pero es necesario que sepas que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Están a años luz, este no es su momento, lo mejor es cortar esto ya. Algún día, si de verdad están destinados, se encontrarán y podrán revivir su amor, pero no ahora, no hoy.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Había entendido su punto, inevitablemente Hinata y yo nos separaríamos y sin ella ¿qué me quedaba? Gracias a ella tenía una razón, esas ganas de levantarme y trabajar con mas fuerzas, por ella me había esforzado en la escuela... y ese pensamiento me hizo ver que me había hecho demasiado dependiente a Hinata, y eso no estaba bien.

―Piensa lo que dije muchacho, son demasiado jóvenes para iniciar una vida de pareja con todo lo que ello implica.

―Gracias señor Hyuga ―El hombre asintió comprendiendo que no había más que decir; eso era todo.

Punto.

Recuerdo haber regresado a mi habitación, abrir el cajón de mi cama y tomar el estuche con su sencillo anillo dentro. Recuerdo las lagrimas en el momento en que lo lancé al vacío, sin saber a donde mierda iba a parar, solo la certeza de que ella nunca sería mía.

Recorrí el paseo costero con un maldito helado napolitano en una mano y uno de fresa en el otro. Sentado en esa banca tan significativa mirando el mar; recordaba todo lo que sucedió después, yo evitándola, yo cancelando nuestras citas, yo ignorándola cuando la veía cerca... y por último yo dejándola. Suspiré, sintiendo el dolor y el arrepentimiento nuevamente, me dejé llevar por el dolor, por los prejuicios, por los obstáculos, renuncié tan cobardemente a nuestro amor que hoy en día me continuaba recriminando por eso, sobre todo por toda la mierda que viví en el ejército, la muerte la sangre... esa enorme cicatriz que llevo en el pecho cuando casi pierdo la vida.

¿Se iba a Harvard?

¡Qué mierda importaba!

La habría esperado, joder, lo hubiéramos hecho funcionar de alguna forma, pero no, yo siempre tan terco, tan obstinado me cegué a la idea de que nuestras órbitas giraban en diferentes direcciones, de que no funcionaría, tanto que no analicé ninguna otra maldita posibilidad. Hubiéramos ido juntos a Carolina del Norte porque era _su decisión_ no la de su padre, pero yo simplemente pasé de ella, validando la de Hiashi en lugar de la suya.

¿Tenía derecho a buscarla?

Joder no, y en instantes como ese me convencía de que me merecía sufrir como lo hacía, pero luego recordaba a Jason, su historia con Amelia, y unas esperanzas renovadas atenazaban mi corazón ilusionado que gritaba en mi pecho que todavía tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, de recuperar mi vida, de recuperarla a ella.

Lo haría.

Me levanté sintiendo los ojos arder y me dirigí a nuestra playa, allí donde había pasado todas las tardes desde que llegué a Myrtle Beach. Algo me decía que estaba allí, que había vuelto, que era nuestro momento. Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a ese sendero que marcaba un antes y un después en mi vida. Luces naranjas lo iluminaban todo, dándole ese aspecto celestial que amé por ser el único testigo de nuestro amor, de nuestro primer beso, de nuestra primera vez...

Me detuve en seco cuando vi que alguien estaba allí, y de inmediato mi corazón enloqueció cuando reconocí ese cabello que tanto me fascinaba, esos largos rulos azabaches que se movían suavemente con la brisa y aunque deseé poder admirarla durante unos minutos más, la fuerza de mi mirada fue tan poderosa que ella lo sintió, como siempre lo hacía.

Entonces se dio la vuelta.

Y de golpe me vi frente a frente con esos ojos semejantes a una noche estrellada de luna llena iluminando el mar.

La gravedad, el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron y nada más importó que el momento que estábamos viviendo. Ella frente a mí, tan hermosa, tan etérea... sus ojos continuaban siendo esos estanques plateados que amaba contemplar, y su rostro una calca idéntica de la chica de la fotografía al lado de mi cama. Aun así, logré distinguir ciertas diferencias; como su figura estilizada y el aspecto de mujer adulta en lugar de la adolescente que amé con todas mis fuerzas.

Era simplemente... ella; mi chica, mi Hinata.

―Hinata... ―La vi estremecerse, como si mencionar su nombre la hubiese afectado de alguna manera. Yo en cambio, prácticamente sudaba, jadeaba, estaba tan consternado y coludido que podía jurar que mi sangre había perdido el rumbo, a pesar de solo poseer uno.

Muchas veces, a lo largo de los años y tendido en aquel duro catre en Irak, me pregunté cuál sería su reacción si la volvía a ver. Estaba seguro de que ella había ido esa noche a esperarme tal y como prometió, y que me odiaría una vez aceptara que jamás volvería. Imaginaba gritos, insultos, golpes... pero jamás la sonrisa que en sus labios se dibujó una vez se recompuso de la impresión de volverme a ver.

―Hola Naruto ―Tomó aire―. No sabía que habías vuelto.

Me quedé de piedra, sintiendo como mi corazón se encogía entre mis costillas, como la desilusión se apoderaba de cada espacio de mi mente ¿qué era lo que de verdad esperaba si la volvía a ver? ¿se habría enamorado otra vez? ¿tendría una familia?

―Lo hice hace unos días ―susurré un par de minutos después de que el silencio nos rodeara como una neblina fría y tenebrosa.

―Oh, yo volví hoy ―Se encogió de hombros―. Mi padre enfermó, así que vine a estar unas semanas con él ―comentó desviando la mirada, hablándome como si fuese cualquier conocido y no el chico que rompió su corazón y sus ilusiones cinco años atrás.

―Lo supe, lo siento... ―dije sin sentirlo.

―No hay nada que se pueda hacer ―Volvió a sonreír―. ¿Cómo te fue en el ejército?

«Horrendo, espantoso, te extrañé cada maldito segundo, no sabes cómo me arrepiento el haberte abandonado, nena»

Sobre todo porque en el aire ya no se sentía esa electricidad, ese campo magnético que siempre nos rodeó cuando estuvimos juntos... había desaparecido.

―Bien ―dije tragando saliva con fuerza, mierda.

Necesitaba irme de aquí. Joder, más claro no podía ser, ella ya no me amaba. Fueron cinco años, maldición, le pedí que no me esperara ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿es que acaso no había aprendido? ¿de verdad continuaba siendo tan ingenuo? Hinata es una mujer preciosa, cualquier maldito hombre hubiese matado por tenerla, es obvio que no permanecería sola por mucho tiempo, que rápidamente su corazón sería ocupado por alguien más.

―Me alegro... ―Fingió ver su reloj, era la señal de que ya no quería ver mi maldita cara y por un momento lo agradecí, esto era demasiado intenso, demasiado doloroso―. Se hizo tarde, nos vemos por ahí.

Paso por mi lado y su olor a cítricos llegó a mi nariz, drogándome... impulsivamente mi mano salió disparada hasta sujetar su muñeca con firmeza, deteniéndola, sosteniéndola junto a mí. Una descarga subió desde nuestras manos hasta mi brazo, erizando mi piel, la atracción moviendo sus hilos nuevamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y leí tantas emociones allí que por un momento vi las estrellas; miedo, dolor, desilusión... una mirada madura que ella no tenía, un brillo extraño que antes no poseía...

«¿Qué te pasó, amor mío?»

―Debo irme...

―Nunca te olvidé, Hinata...

Un brillo conocido atravesó sus iris profundos y pude ver la verdad allí.

Ella tampoco me olvidó.

Fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi cabeza cuando reconocí ese sentimiento, cuando la esperanza volvió a levantar sus cimientos en mi corazón, cuando bajé la mirada a su mano izquierda y vi su dedo desnudo. Hinata Hyuga seguía siendo tan mía como suyo lo era yo... y la recuperaría, por Dios que sí. Se zafó de mi agarre y se apartó lo más que pudo, parpadeando lejos las lagrimas que emergieron en esos fantásticos ojos. La sanaría, la haría volver a creer en lo nuestro, en nosotros...

―Yo tampoco, de verdad... ―Posó la mano en mi mejilla, un estremecimiento me sacudió al sentir su mágico toque―. Fuiste alguien muy importante para mí...

Se alejó y retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándome con tanto dolor que por un momento sentí mis ojos arder.

―Ya no me amas...

Lo dije más para mí mismo que para ella.

―Ya no soy la misma, Naruto...

Giró sobre su eje y se alejó a paso rápido, como si huyera de los recuerdos, de lo que la hago sentir, del dolor que le provoqué, de mí sola presencia. Pero entonces comprendí que el problema no eran sus sentimientos por mí, sino lo contrario, era el miedo a reconocer que muy en el fondo me seguía amando y como una revelación supe que esta vez me tocaba a mí luchar por ella, que era yo el que debía atravesar las barreras que una vez ella atravesó.

Y lo haría.

 ** **N/A: Naruto en este capítulo menciona a unos tales Jason y Amelia; esos son los Naruto y Hinata de Siempre Contigo.****

 ** **Y quería contarles que ya avancé algo del capítulo de Siempre Contigo, he reconocido que lo que se me dificulta son las escenas de acción.****

 ** **¡Nos leemos!****


	4. Capítulo 3

_Let it go - James Bay_

 ** **Hinata****

Desperté sola en mi cama, solamente el eterno aroma a fresas y banana de Himawari que flotaba en el aire me acompañaba. Me senté en el borde y volví a meditar lo mismo que me mantuvo en vela hasta entrada la madrugada mientras el sol y las olas lejanas me saludaban a lo lejos.

Fue un verdadero shock volver a ver a Naruto, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio... pero sobre todo darme cuenta de que en el fondo seguía anhelando su corazón, su amor.

Sin embargo, eso era imposible aun sí él aseguraba que no me había olvidado, aun si sus ojos brillaban con aquel sentimiento que siempre me hizo sentir segura.

Estaba rota.

Por dentro y por fuera.

Y los recuerdos de lo que sucedió después de que me dejase esperándolo por horas en nuestra playa opacaba cualquier atisbo de sentimiento, de esperanza que pudiera surgir, del deseo de volver a ser abrazada por esos brazos fuertes y poderosos.

Me habían arruinado al amor por completo.

No soportaba siquiera pensar en volver a depositar mi confianza en alguien más, sobre todo él; la persona que más amé, en la que más confié, a la que entregué mi corazón como si fuese un delicado tesoro y permitió se le resbalara de las manos y se hiciera añicos.

Naruto no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasó, lo sé y siempre lo tuve bien claro. Pero fue su abandono, la falta de fe en lo que sentíamos, las promesas rotas, los constantes rechazos antes de que todo sucediera; lo que acabó con cualquier oportunidad de volver a amar y ser amada. Por mucho daño que me hubiese causado, Naruto merecía a alguien completo para ser feliz, no una mujer arruinada que vivía a medias, que siempre miraba sobre el hombro, recelosa, desconfiada, que se mantenía de un lado de la acera para evitar que la lastimaran otra vez.

Sequé la lagrima que sin querer escapó, riñéndome a mí misma por compadecerme, por sentir lastima de mi futuro desalentador. Tenía una hija preciosa que amaba, que lo era todo, tenía también mi propio negocio y aunque me quedara tan poco tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía y el amor de mi padre, agradecía al menos estar aquí con él. Eso debía ser suficiente para mí.

Solo me quedaba desearle a Naruto lo mejor.

Ingresé al baño y me desnudé, admirando esa fea cicatriz en mi clavícula, la señal física de que estaba rota, de que no tenía arreglo, y de que era mejor así; vivir en una burbuja que evitaba que los demás entraran más allá de donde me sentía cómoda.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras una vez me duché y me vestí, en la cocina escuchaba voces y risas y al entrar, no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me encontré a mi madre; la refinada Hana Hyuga cubierta de harina y riendo a carcajadas junto a su nieta. Preparaban galletas, al parecer y sin poderlo evitar, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al verlas compartir. Mi madre podría ser fría e indiferente, pero no podía negar que Himawari había tocado su corazón. Merecía algo de felicidad en medio de toda la mierda por la que estaba atravesando.

― ¡Buenos días mamá! ―exclamó mi pequeña hada, radiante y blanca por la harina―. La abu y yo estamos haciendo galletas de avena ¿quieres?

―Por supuesto ―Me acerqué y besé sus mejillas regordetas―. Muero por probarlas.

―Estarán listas en unos minutos ―dijo mi madre, besé su mejilla también.

― ¿Papá ya desayunó? ―Sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada, no queriendo mostrar el dolor que sé que la carcome por dentro. En ese momento entró la enfermera sonriéndonos a modo de saludo―. Yo le llevaré la comida ¿está bien? ―indiqué, suponiendo que lo mejor para mi madre ahora que estoy aquí es distraerse de la enfermedad de mi padre.

―Claro, señorita Hyuga, en unos minutos lo tendré todo listo.

―Hinata ―susurró mamá a mi lado. Ladeé la cabeza, dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que me diría. Himawari corrió fuera de la cocina cuando Kakashi la llamó desde el jardín. Era impresionante como todos se habían enamorado de mi hija tan rápidamente, pero lo comprendía, lo mismo me sucedió una vez la tuve en brazos y rodeó mi dedo índice con su diminuta manita.

Volví mi atención a ella.

―Dime, mamá.

Suspiró.

―No sabes cuanto lamento haberte hecho lo que te hice, esa niña es... increíble.

Sonreí.

―Mamá, los perdoné en el momento en que le dieron una oportunidad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―Pero es que... ―La interrumpí.

―Irme de aquí fue necesario para sanar, compréndelo por favor. Si me hubiese quedado probablemente me hubiese consumido por el dolor, por la depresión. Salir de Myrtle Beach fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado dadas las circunstancias, he logrado reconstruir mi vida, forjar mi futuro. Fue difícil no te lo niego, pero estoy satisfecha. Así que no tienes que disculparte, todo se acomodó a cómo debía de ser.

Un brillo de compasión atravesó sus ojos grises.

― ¿Eres feliz, cariño?

Enmudecí, incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. ¿Lo era? Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero... sí, lo reconocía, hacía falta algo, existía dentro de mí un vacío que no quería explicar, que no quería reconocer, pero que ahora pinchaba con más fuerza desde que lo volví a ver, desde que me volví a perder en el océano de sus ojos, en las profundidades de unas sensaciones que hacía años no sentía, no experimentaba.

Reía, sí, tenía amigos en Chicago, disfrutaba mi trabajo y compartía con mi hija. No obstante, no podía negar que todas las noches; cinco minutos antes de dormir, me sentaba frente al enorme ventanal de mi apartamento a contemplar las luces de la ciudad, a pensar en él. Esos minutos eran de Naruto, y durante cinco años fueron intocables, sagrados, suyos.

―La comida del señor Hyuga está lista, señorita ―interrumpió la enfermera, notando el ambiente tenso que se formó una vez mi madre formuló esa pregunta que atravesó las barreras de mi defensa.

―En seguida voy ―Giré sobre mis talones, sintiendo la mirada penetrante clavada en mi nuca. Tomé la comida de mi padre y salí de la cocina con ese conocido y ya acostumbrado nudo en la garganta.

Subí las escaleras y empujé la puerta que me separaba de mi padre; la penumbra era casi absoluta, por lo que, frunciendo las cejas, deposité su comida en el buró y me apresuré a descorrer las cortinas. Él necesitaba luz, algo que le diese vida, no que lo sentenciaran a esa oscuridad como si la muerte estuviese solo a dos segundos de apoderarse de él. El olor a enfermedad perturbaba mis pulmones, así que apunté mentalmente solicitarles a las empleadas que limpiaran la habitación y cambiaran las sabanas por otras más limpias, suaves y frescas, y que la mantuvieran así, iluminada... unas flores tampoco estarían mal.

―Gracias, cariño ―farfulló mi padre desde la cama, sonriendo perceptiblemente―. Me sentía metido... en un sarcófago con tanta... oscuridad... ―Se interrumpió cuando la tos lo volvió a atacar.

―Debiste haberlo dicho.

Se encogió de un hombro.

―No quiero... ser una molestia.

―No eres ninguna molestia ―Acomodé varias almohadas tras su espalda y le ayudé a sentarse―. Ahora a comer.

Lo hice y fue sumamente difícil, para él era un esfuerzo enorme pasar bocado y pronto una película de sudor cubrió su frente pálida. A medio plato se dio por vencido y se rindió contra las almohadas, pero al menos... comió la mitad.

―Cuéntame... cómo te ha ido ―susurró minutos después.

―Bien ―exclamé―. Con el dinero que poseía alquilé un apartamento y sobreviví con eso hasta que Himawari nació, luego, cuando ella tenía dos meses, busqué trabajo y lo conseguí como camarera. Había forjado una buena amistad con la casera y ella me ayudó a cuidarla mientras yo trabajaba. Las propinas eran buenas y fui ahorrando más, y cuando ella cumplió un año y empecé a recibir tu ayuda; me inscribí y saqué un técnico en Fotografía y Edición Digital, como ya tenía mi propia cámara no fue muy difícil, y una vez terminé, invertí todo lo que me diste en un estudio fotográfico... me ha ido muy bien hasta el momento.

―Me alegra... tanto que... ―Tomó aire entrecortadamente―, a pesar de... lo imbéciles que... fuimos tu... madre y yo... pudieras salir... adelante...

―Como le dije antes a mamá; a pesar de que dolió... fue necesario ―Sonreí secando su frente―. Necesitaba sanar y solo lejos de aquí lo lograría.

―Nada de eso... hubiese sido necesario... de no ser... por mi culpa... ―Sus labios temblaron, ladeé la cabeza.

― ¿Por?

Él apartó la mirada, rehuyéndole a mis ojos y luciendo terriblemente culpable por algo. No lo era, nadie hubiese podido adivinar que algo así pasaría, que tendría que vivir algo tan horripilante como lo que pasé, nadie tenía la culpa y eso fue algo que me costó demasiado admitir. Me culpé, culpé a Naruto, pero no era así, el único culpable fue ese... maldito bastardo que me desgració la vida, nada más.

―Días... antes de... ―Tragó saliva con dificultad―. Hablé con... Naruto...

Un sudor espeso bajó por mi nuca cuando escuché su nombre en sus labios. Me tensé, sintiendo como mi interior se coludía, como mi sangre empezó a enfriarse y recorrer mis venas con más potencia. Mi boca se secó y mis palmas sudaron...

―No sabes... como me ha remordido... ―susurró antes de toser con demasiada fuerza. Tomé el pañuelo del buró y lo presioné en su boca.

―No hables más papá, no importa ―Mi voz sonó tensa, hueca... como si mis cuerdas vocales estuvieran tan estiradas como las de un violín.

―No... ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Tengo que... decirlo.

―Papá, no creo que...

―Hija ―Me interrumpió―. Yo... le dije que te... dejara, que no podían... seguir juntos. Le dije cosas que... no eran del todo... ciertas...

Me puse de pie, casi jadeando y probablemente tan pálida como las paredes blancas de esta habitación. Era cierto, lo sabía, sabía que mi padre lo había hecho. Habíamos discutido sobre eso tantas veces y fui rotunda al decirle que jamás dejaría a Naruto, que lo amaba y que habíamos hecho planes. Planes donde nos veíamos juntos, donde vivíamos y nos superábamos por nuestros propios medios. Él quería Harvard, pero yo quería lo que Naruto quería; Carolina del Norte, y a él simplemente no le importó... le fue con mierda, con juicios errados de estatus social, de prestigio universitario que probablemente lo aturdió, tambaleó aquellos cimientos que forjamos...

Sin embargo...

¿Tan inestables eran esos cimientos?

¿Tan débiles eran?

―Hija, perdóname...

―No ―espeté furiosa, pero más que todo dolida ¿Así de débil era el amor que decía sentir por mí? – No es tu culpa.

―Pero...

―Papá ―Me acerqué a su cama y sostuve su mano entre la mía, parpadeando las lágrimas que debido al dolor enrojecieron mis ojos―. No lo es. Conozco a Naruto, unas simples palabras no lo hubiesen hecho cambiar de opinión, él ya planeaba dejarme, él ya había decidido que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Lo que hiciste fue lo que necesitaba para convencerse de que era así. Lo que pasó, pasó porque tenía que pasar. Punto.

Lo vi bajar la mirada... y si que lo terca lo había heredado de mi padre. Aun cuando esa era la verdad, que lo que pudo decir en ese entonces no fue lo que hizo a Naruto irse y abandonarme, sé que sigue fustigándose. No diré que él es perfecto, porque no lo es. Sé muy bien que mi padre pudo ser mejor de proponérselo, pero no por eso le echaré la culpa de algo de lo que definitivamente no tiene responsabilidad, de que lo que Naruto sentía por mí fuera pura mierda.

―Descansa ¿quieres? Llevaré a Himawari por un helado, tal vez a la playa... Nos vemos más tarde, descansa.

―Te quiero, hija.

Besé su frente.

―Yo también.

Una hora después de desayunar y aplicar bloqueador solar en mi piel y la de mi hija; Himawari y yo nos dirigimos al paseo costero. La brisa marina que sacudía nuestro cabello era purificante, como si espantara ese peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desde hacía cinco años. No sabía cuánto extrañaba Myrtle Beach, pero ahora sabía que lo hacía, y mucho. Disfruté del paisaje que solo esta ciudad poseía, de la imponente vista de Skywheel, el muelle y de la larga caminata escuchando el oleaje y las gaviotas mientras mi hija parloteaba y se entusiasmaba por cada cosa que veía.

Nos hacían falta vacaciones, y aunque las circunstancias eran demasiado tristes, me prometí que haría a mi hija enamorarse de este lugar tanto como yo lo hice... y continuaba estando.

* * *

― ¿Hinata? ―dijo mi nombre una voz femenina cuando nos detuvimos cerca del Parque Pyler por un helado. Volteé y me tensé cuando vi a Sakura; una de las que en ese entonces llamaba _amiga,_ pero de la que siempre desconfié por haber intentado algo con Naruto siendo mi novio.

Aunque bueno, él ya no era ni sería nada mío, eso ya no debía de importar.

―Hola, Sakura ―Aferré la manita de Himawari cuando vi sus ojos verdes desviarse hacia ella.

―Wow ¿es tuya? ―Asentí. Sus iris relampaguearon sorprendidos―. Se parece mucho a ti.

―Soy tan bonita como mi mamá ―Saltó mi pequeña, ella la escrutó sin saber que la estaba observando hacer precisamente eso.

Enarqué una ceja.

―No sabía que habías regresado a Myrtle Beach ―dijo elevando su mirada a la mía. Iba muy bien vestida en comparación a como solía en aquel entonces; elegante, maquillada, bolso de marca y tacones altísimos.

―Lo hice por mi padre ―susurré―. Tiene cáncer terminal.

―Pensé que por Naruto ―Su ceja se elevó, ignorando lo de mi padre, pues bien, papá tampoco era muy querido por la comunidad―. No hace muchos días que lo vi por aquí, seguro querrás que se haga cargo ¿no?

Parpadeé comprendiendo a lo que se refería, y es que nadie sabía lo que me había sucedido, mi padre se había encargado de que nadie lo supiera. Suficiente humillación y dolor había sufrido como para soportar también las habladurías de la gente, le agradecí eso y por eso es normal que Sakura asocie la edad de Himawari a la posibilidad de que sea hija de Naruto. Mordí mi labio. Si supiera que antes de ese día llevaba semanas sin tocarme...

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

―No es de Naruto.

Sus cejas subieron hasta casi tocar el nacimiento de su pelo rosa. El interés brillaba en esos iris verdes ahora que le había asegurado que no había ningún obstáculo en su camino. Pues no era tonta, ella siempre estuvo interesada en él, y a juzgar por la apariencia de Naruto después de estos años en el ejército...

De pronto una imagen se formó justo delante de mí y por un segundo sentí el sabor de mi saliva demasiado rancio, demasiado amargo. Naruto rodeando a Sakura con sus brazos fuertes, bronceados, llenos de venas y brillantes de sudor, aquella boca sensual y carnosa fundiéndose con la suya tan fina... ese sonrojo característico sobre el puente de su nariz y sus pupilas oscurecidas por el placer... por el placer que ella le provocaba... placer que no provenía de mí.

Mi boca se secó y mi puño se apretó.

―Oh, vaya...

Fingí ver la hora.

―Nos vemos por ahí, Sakura. Me dio gusto verte.

Giré sobre mis talones, alejándome de Sakura, pero deteniéndome de golpe cuando atisbé una silueta que me observaba de lejos. Enfoqué la mirada, pero fue inútil. El sol estaba en lo alto y era difícil distinguir formas con tanta luz.

―Claro, espero que pronto nos reunamos por un café o algo...

Ignoré a Sakura cuando esa sensación de alguien observándome estremeció los poros de mi cuerpo y cuando la figura se volteó y desapareció, alcance a vislumbrar las curvas características de una mujer.

«¿Qué demonios?»

― ¡Mamá quiero un helado! ―El grito emocionado de Himawari me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Sacudí la cabeza, espantando ese estremecimiento, ese frío que erizaba los vellos de mi nuca.

―Claro, cariño.

Compré un helado de fresa para mí, ignorando esa punzada de melancolía que me inundó cuando con ese simple acto recuerdos que jamás se borrarían volvieron a acudir a mí. Himawari tomó el suyo de choco menta y aferró su manita a la mía. La guie por el paseo costero hasta alejarnos de la multitud turística que se aglomeraba cerca de Skywheel, pero inevitablemente mis pasos se detuvieron cuando supe hacia donde me dirigí inconscientemente, cuando lo vi a él sentado en esa banca donde compartimos tantas cosas, donde nos dijimos otras muchas que hasta el día de hoy pululan en mi mente.

Naruto miraba fijamente el mar, que brillaba gracias al intenso sol de la tarde y cuyas olas destelleaban como el flash de una cámara a la hora de capturar una imagen que sabes será impresionante. Sus cabellos dorados se mecían con la brisa, sus ojos reflejaban el paisaje que admiraban, y el color canela de su piel prácticamente resplandecía y opacaba el precioso paisaje gracias a esa camisa blanca que se ceñía a sus bíceps marcados.

Era hermoso.

Eso nadie lo podía negar... jamás.

― ¿Mami? ―susurró Himawari.

Al escucharla; Naruto giró en nuestra dirección, conectando nuestras miradas permanentemente gracias a ese hilo invisible que siempre las atraía.

―Hinata ―exclamó poniéndose de pie. Vi el momento exacto en que se percató de la presencia de Himawari, lo supe en el instante en que sus mejillas palidecieron, sus pupilas se encogieron y su nuez de Adán se movió.

― ¿Mami quién es él?

* * *

 ** **¿Han investigado ya sobre Myrtle Beach? Es un lugar preciosísimo****


	5. Capítulo 4

_The ghost of you - My Chemical Romance_

 ** **Naruto****

 _Mahmudiya, Irak ― marzo de 2006._

― ¡Suéltala! ¡Te dije que la sueltes, joder! ―grité a todo pulmón, horrorizado con lo que presenciaba, asqueado al recordarme compartiendo con los malditos hijos de puta que en estos momentos hacían la bajeza más grande que un maldito hombre podría hacer.

Sentía tambores rugiendo en mis sienes, la sangre bombeando con potencia en mis venas y la bilis efervescente acumulada en mi garganta cuando al entrar a buscarlos me encontré con un baño de sangre; la carnicería en la que convirtieron a toda una familia iraquí sobre el suelo de su propia casa. Kakuzu soltó una carcajada mientras apresaba con fuerza desmedida los pechos de la pobre adolescente que mantenía sujeta contra su cuerpo. Ella lloraba, gemía, gritaba en su idioma que la ayudasen, que la salvasen de la monstruosidad que estos bastardos querían hacerle.

Me eché a temblar una vez entendí que realmente iban a violarla.

―No seas aguafiestas, Naruto ―balbuceó el malnacido, metiendo las manos dentro del pantaloncillo de dormir de la chica que se retorcía y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas―. Mira este dulce bomboncito que vinimos a encontrar aquí ¿no quieres probar también de este rico coñito? No soy celoso, me encanta compartir ―La chica gritó y mi respiración se aceleró al ver como ese bastardo enfermo la tocaba, abusaba de ella frente a mí.

Aullé una maldición, con todos los vellos del cuerpo en tensión.

― ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta! ―rugí apuntándolo con mi rifle―. ¡Suéltala antes de que te vuele los sesos, malnacido!

― ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Uzumaki! ―Hidan apareció a mi lado, sosteniendo su nueve milímetros en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando el cañón contra el casco que la cubría―. O el que terminará con los sesos hechos puré serás tú.

Lo miré de reojo; parecía ebrio, se había quitado el chaleco y la camisa que usaba por debajo estaba manchada de sangre. Presioné tanto la mandíbula, que sentí sangre colarse entre mis encías al comprender que los había asesinado a todos.

― ¡Es solo una niña! ―bramé, sintiendo como mi cuerpo entero se bañaba en sudor bajo todo el equipo militar que portaba―. ¡Qué clase de maldito enfermo haría esto!

― ¡Niña mis cojones! ―carcajeó en mi oído―. ¡Son el maldito enemigo! Además, mira como lo disfruta la perra, tan sucia como todos los putos habitantes de esta mugre de país...

Miré otra vez, con las arcadas atravesadas en el cielo de la garganta cuando escuché a Kakuzu preguntarle cuál posición era su favorita, pero en el momento en que lo vi inclinarla sobre una mesa y arrastrar sus pantaloncillos y ropa interior hasta dejarla desnuda, supe que no podía permitir esto, que no viviría en paz conmigo mismo si era testigo de un acto tan aberrante.

Golpeé a Hidan con mi codo en su nariz, fracturándosela en el acto y tirándolo al suelo, intenté dispararle a Kakuzu cuando lo vi desabrocharse los pantalones, sin embargo, el impacto de una bala y el dolor ardiente que perforó mi hombro me desestabilizó hasta tumbarme sobre mi espalda como un saco de cemento. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la sangre filtrándose por la tela de mi uniforme y pisadas y carcajadas que resonaban en el pasillo de entrada de la casa que invadieron cobardemente por la noche. Golpes y patadas fueron depositados con fuerza en mi cuerpo mientras alegaban que era un marica por no querer ser participe de una violación, y sin aire logré hacerme un ovillo, intentando detener la oleada de dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo como una daga afilada, pero sobre todo el sonido de sus gemidos lascivos y los gritos de dolor...

No obstante... nada de eso importó una vez contemplé desde un charco de mi propia sangre como entre cuatro hombres violaban a una niña...

Una niña inocente que gritó y suplicó hasta su último aliento... una niña cuyo rostro era el de Hinata.

* * *

Grité y desperté de un salto sobre el colchón, jadeando y temblando sobre las sabanas húmedas de mi sudor. La luz de madrugada de Myrtle Beach golpeó mis ojos abiertos, sin embargo, el frío que atenaza mi corazón y mis sentidos no puede ser derretido con nada que no sea el mismísimo infierno.

―Hijos de puta ―susurré inspirando y espirando el oxígeno pesado de mis pulmones. Mis músculos tensos protestaron cuando traté de mover mis hombros, no obstante, fue inútil. Todo mi organismo está recluido en un pasado que lucho por olvidar, que constantemente intento dejar atrás... aunque no tenga resultado.

Todavía podía sentirme en el apestoso calor y los olores del campamento de Carolina en el país olvidado que fue mi hogar durante años. Mi escuadrón tenía inspección dos veces por día... todo el día bajo el intenso sol usando un equipo que pesaba poco más de cincuenta kilos, checando por posibles coches armas y bombas de destrucción. La guerra no es como la pintan las películas de Hollywood, no va con la gran edición, no va con un fabuloso soundtrack ni ninguna narrativa que salve la mala producción... solamente era lo que sucedía en ese país; sangre, dolor y muerte.

La alarma sonó en ese momento, despertándome de ese pequeño letargo en el que regresé en el tiempo... a Irak. Siempre despertaba a la misma hora, esa era la alarma mental que mis pesadillas activaban todos los malditos días. Después de lo sucedido... me habían dado de baja por los traumas que me provocaron una vez denuncié lo que esos bastardos habían hecho mientras me recuperaba de una fractura de clavícula gracias al disparo que uno de ellos impactó en mí, ahora estaban descontando entre noventa y cien años de prisión por los crímenes de violación y asesinato, sin embargo, nada de eso traería a esa familia de vuelta a la vida, ni me devolvería la paz que me arrebataron cuando tuve que ver con mis propios ojos como usaban el cuerpo de una chica tan brutalmente para darse placer y luego matarla.

Estiré mi cuerpo entero cuando mi rutina respiratoria dio efecto y me metí en el baño, rogando que el agua no solo se llevara el sudor de mi cuerpo, también esas malditas imágenes que a fuego estaban grabadas en mi mente.

* * *

Tomé la tabla y la coloqué en el piso, midiéndola con la cinta métrica que adquirí pocos días atrás. Desde el primer día que pisé Myrtle Beach otra vez, o mejor dicho la casa en que la que crecí; le ofrecí al viejo Jiraiya comprar una nueva una vez distinguí lo deteriorada que esta estaba. Por supuesto que se negó rotundamente; en esta casa vivió junto al amor de su vida y no se atrevería a abandonarla jamás. Incluso a pesar de que transcurrieron tantos años; las pertenencias de mi abuela continuaban todas en su lugar. Fue casi un insulto para él el que tan solo lo sugiriera, así que no me quedó más remedio que, al menos, ofrecerle arreglar todos los desperfectos y modernizarla, aunque sea un poco.

Ese había sido mi mejor método de distracción de los malditos fantasmas que todavía me acechaban; reconstruir el que fue mi hogar. Todavía podía recordar asqueado lo que fueron mis primeros meses en suelo americano, estaba tan trastornado, me sentía tan culpable por malditamente todo ―dejar a Hinata, no haber luchado por la vida de aquella niña― que necesitaba distraerme, sepultar mis pensamientos en los profundos confines de mi mente, allá donde nada ni nadie pudiera alcanzarme... tanto que recurrí a todos los métodos existentes; y solo dos de los muchos que probé funcionaron.

Alcohol y sexo.

Sí; durante seis meses mi vida se resumió a constantes botellas de vodka y mujeres anónimas que se retorcieron sobre las sabanas con mi cuerpo sobre ellas. Mujeres de las que no recuerdo siquiera el nombre, el color de su pelo o el sonido de su voz. Fue hasta que Shikamaru Nara; uno de mis compañeros en el pelotón del sargento Theodore Sharp para el año 2004, me llamó para ayudar a un viejo amigo; Jason Baskerville, que me di cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo así, anestesiado, aletargado. Presenciar su lucha, su devoción por aquella mujer que tanto amó me hizo replantear la forma en la que estaba llevando mi vida y gracias a eso... heme aquí.

Quería una nueva vida, quería volver a sentir amor, a ser rodeado por unos brazos cálidos y ser envuelto otra vez por ese olor a naranja que nunca abandonó mi mente... quería ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, y lo sería, su amor me ayudaría a serlo.

― ¿No sería mejor si contratas a alguien? ―dijo la voz de mi abuelo. Lo ignoré mientras golpeaba con el martillo, fijando la lujosa madera a la terraza que daba al océano. Llevaba horas trabajando y mi piel ardía por el intenso sol, no obstante, me gustaba eso, la tortura, el autocastigo... era real, era mi realidad. Estaba solo, y a menudo los _flashbacks_ se sucedían unos tras otros cuando no ocupaba mi mente en otra cosa. Nada mejor que las sensaciones para combatirlos.

―No ―espeté. Pasé la mano por mi frente y sacudí el sudor de mis dedos―. Lo haré yo mismo, lo necesito.

―Lo sé hijo, pero... ―Agité la cabeza en negativa. Se preocupaba por mi salud mental, lo sabía, pero necesitaba esto, era mi proyecto personal por mucho dinero que ahora poseyera.

Se podría decir que era prácticamente un millonario, sin embargo, la actividad física era mi medicina temporal.

―Creo que necesitaré más materiales... ―Saqué la camisa que llevaba e ingresé en la casa. Me detuve a su lado―. No te preocupes por mí, abuelo. Estaré bien...

―Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti.

Hice una mueca y fui por otra ducha. No necesitaba eso, lo que necesitaba era que ella me volviera a amar.

Caminé por el centro de Myrtle Beach después de encargar varios materiales de construcción y carpintería en la ferretería de Asuma Sarutobi, quien se encargaría de hacer llegar mi pedido hoy mismo, sin embargo, al contemplar el mar, el muelle, el paseo marítimo... no pude evitar perderme en esa melancólica nostalgia que diariamente me invadía, en unos recuerdos hermosos por los cuales daría todo lo que tengo por volver a vivir.

Recorrí el largo y rustico camino de madera envuelto en esa aura mágica que solo la playa y el sol ardiente podían transmitir. Con la brisa despeinando mi cabello, la sal que flotaba en el aire y se filtraba en mis pulmones; me sentía como si fuese un ente invisible que se observaba a sí mismo, pero en una época totalmente diferente; una época donde daba esos mismos pasos sosteniendo una mano blanca y cálida entre mis dedos.

Todos los días, irremediablemente, terminaba visitando ese mismo lugar; esa banca aislada que parecía poseer un imán. Me sentaba allí durante horas a contemplar el paisaje, a dejarme embrujar por unos recuerdos agradables que suponían un bálsamo sobre esas heridas que tan hondas llevaba en el alma. Myrtle Beach, el océano y Hinata eran mi medicina permanente y por el momento solo poseía dos de esas tres cosas.

Necesitaba acercarme a ella, reconquistarla, enamorarla nuevamente...

― ¿Mami? ―dijo una vocecita. Volteé en esa dirección y me estremecí cuando fueron unos ojos color luna los que me devolvieron la mirada, la intensidad con que penetraba hasta mi alma.

―Hinata ―exclamé levantándome de golpe. Ese día en especial sentía que mi cordura pendía de un hilo y verla ahí; encontrármela nuevamente en un lugar tan significativo para nosotros dos, avivaba nuevamente esas llamas que luchaban por crecer, esa certeza de que nuestros sentimientos continuaban latiendo por encima de la distancia y de los años.

Mis ojos de repente se desviaron hacia la pequeña figura a su lado... la pequeña niña que sostenía su mano y comía un helado con sus ojitos azules fijos en mí.

«¿Qué...?»

― ¿Mami quién es él?

«Mami»

La piel se erizó, los sentidos se detuvieron, la sangre dejó de correr y mis músculos dejaron de responder. Fue como si miles de flechas hubiesen salido disparadas justo hasta mi mente, corazón y cualquier órgano vital... un piano cayendo de un décimo piso sobre mí hubiese sido más indulgente.

Las observé perplejo, prácticamente sin respirar. Era su calca idéntica... su copia en miniatura.

―Es, ―Hinata tragó saliva y se acuclilló al nivel de la niña―. Es solo un viejo amigo de mamá ¿quieres saludar? ―dijo con ternura sepultando la pequeña posibilidad de que esa niña fuera mía... pero no lo era, en el fondo sabía que no era así, que no llevaba mi sangre en sus venas.

― ¡Sí! ―La pequeña se acercó a mí, sonriendo tan brillantemente que por un momento opacó al sol... sin saber que mi corazón acababa de ser arrancado de mi pecho al escucharla llamarla mamá―. ¡Hola! Soy Himawari y me gusta el helado ¿quieres un poco?

Tragué saliva cuando estiró su cono de helado hacia mí. Miré a Hinata, que apartó la mirada como si la estuviera recriminando, como si la estuviera juzgando... cuando por dentro me estaba muriendo porque le había dado una hija a un bastardo que no era yo, porque otro hombre había depositado en su vientre lo que tanto deseé para mí.

¡Joder!

¡Mierda!

―Gracias ―susurré a duras penas, sintiendo como esa cuerda se enredaba cada vez más fuerte alrededor de mi cuello―. Pero... me gusta el napolitano.

La pequeña sonrió, torturándome todavía más por el increíble parecido, por esa calidez que pensé solo Hinata poseía.

―A mi mamá le gusta el de fresa ¿verdad mamá? ―dijo mirando a su madre. Hinata asintió sin posar sus ojos sobre mí, como si estuviese avergonzada, como si quisiera haber evitado que conociera a la niña. Dios mío, no podía con esto ¿Acaso supuse mal? ¿Acaso el hecho de ver su dedo desnudo fue razón suficiente para creer que no existía otro hombre en su vida?

¿Tanto me cegué a esa idea que por eso sentía que moría por dentro?

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó la pequeña, chupando su helado. Eran demasiado parecidas, el pelo azabache, la piel blanca...

―Naruto ―dije―. Me llamo Naruto.

― ¡Me gusta tu nombre! ―Se acercó y tomó mi mano. Un escalofrío sacudió mi columna vertebral al sentir sus pequeños dedos rodear los míos mucho más grandes―. ¿Quieres venir a pasear con nosotras?

Me solté un poco más bruscamente de lo que me hubiese gustado y antes de poder arrepentirme; la niña se había llevado la mano al pecho mirándome y haciendo pucheros. Pero es que no podía con esto, era como presenciar una ejecución, el asesinato de un preso condenado a muerte, solo que el preso eran mis propias esperanzas de un futuro a su lado cuando obviamente mi lugar era ocupado por otro, cuando indudablemente él le había dado lo que yo no quise darle cuando ella me amaba a mí; un futuro, una familia.

―Tal vez otro día ―dije casi jadeando, evitando mirar a Hinata. Si lo hacía, podía soltarme a llorar como el imbécil que era, como el estúpido que se hizo ilusiones al imaginarse cosas, por querer ver una luz en un camino que ya no me pertenecía. Jesús, me había aferrado tan fuertemente a esa luz que ahora que me la habían quitado no soportaba su presencia un solo maldito segundo más.

Di vuelta sobre mis talones y hui lo más rápido posible de ahí. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba una distracción.

* * *

Sin saber cómo, acabé sentado en la barra de un bar con una botella de Jack Daniel's al frente. Trago tras trago rememoraba lo sucedido minutos, horas atrás con Hinata y su hija. Su hija. Una niña que pudo haber sido mía, una niña que pudo haberme llamado papá y lo imaginaba, yo regresando a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, esa niña esperándome entusiasmada y Hinata sonriéndome y besándome en la entrada. Pero de repente la imagen cambiaba, y ya no era yo a quien esa niña esperaba, no era yo a quien Hinata sonreía y besaba, no era yo el hombre que le hacía el amor en la noche antes de abrazarla y dormir... No era yo... era otro hombre, un hombre que había sabido aprovechar lo que yo desprecié, lo que tuve y tiré como si fuese desechable.

Un hombre que la había amado cuando yo no lo hice.

Tiré de mi cabello con demasiada fuerza sintiendo como todo perdía sentido, como lo único puro que creí que todavía me pertenecía se me escurría de los dedos como si fuese agua, como la oscuridad se ceñía nuevamente sobre mí, mi mente empieza a llenarse de imágenes de los rostros que me atormentan, de los gritos y la sangre de aquella pobre inocente. Las explosiones retumban en mi cabeza y el corazón se me acelera.

Necesitaba evitar esto de alguna forma o enloquecería.

Necesitaba una distracción.

―Hola, guapo ―dijo una suave y seductora voz a mi lado. Levanté la vista, unos ojos enormes y verdes me devolvieron la mirada mientras su mano acariciaba mi brazo en una caricia ascendente que prometía pasión, sexo y ardor.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, una mujer cualquiera capaz de soportar a la bestia contenida en la que me había convertido, un revolcón que hiciera latir mi corazón y no por el miedo, el dolor o la angustia.

Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sexo.

―Hola ―dije, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola sobre mi regazo―. ¿Buscabas algo?

Ella rio sorprendida por mi arrebato y entonces, aun envuelto en esa bruma que solo el alcohol brindaba, la reconocí. Sakura Haruno. Aquella arpía envidiosa que trataba de seducirme mientras le sonreía a Hinata como si valorara su amistad. Sin embargo, no me importaba. Ella tenía a su hombre y a su hija, yo tendré al menos un polvo, un adiós y una bofetada después de tirarme a esta mujer.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, Naruto ―gruñí en voz baja y la besé cortando la mierda que estaba a punto de decir. Había pasado por esta situación antes; alcohol, follar, un amanecer incomodo, una mujer furiosa y decepcionada y por último... el golpe en la mandíbula por sencillamente tomar lo que ofrecen y luego desecharlo como la basura que es. Por eso lo mejor es limitarse a la satisfacción física y momentánea y no remover nada más.

Al final todo se resume a eso, a dos personas que se utilizan.

Recorrí su boca con mi lengua y la estreché más contra mi cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la erección que en este momento ha despertado gracias a la urgencia y la adrenalina. Sakura enterró sus uñas en mis hombros, arqueando la espalda, acercando más sus pechos a mí, pero en el momento en que estoy por decirle que continuemos en otra parte... un grito y el ruido ensordecedor de cristales rompiéndose me hace apartarla de un empujón. Ella gritó algo, no supe diferenciar que fue. Lo único que sé es que ahora estoy de pie, aferrado a la barra con el jodido corazón en la garganta mientras el sonido de ventanas volando en mil pedazos retumban en mi mente. A lo lejos veo a una mujer riéndose mientras un hombre le chupaba el cuello y noté entonces los vidrios rotos a sus pies.

No, no puedo con esto.

― ¿Naruto? ―Sakura trató de tocarme otra vez, la aparté de un manotazo sin darme cuenta.

―Aléjate de mí.

Me alejé caminando hacia atrás, sintiendo su mirada mientras seguramente se preguntaba si estoy loco.

Probablemente lo estaba.

* * *

 ** **Mi pobre Narutito, como sufre :c****

 ** **¡Gracias por leer!****


	6. Capítulo 5

_Paper hearts - Tori Kelly (cover by Leroy Sanchéz)_

 ** **Hinata****

Lo que más me gustaba de mi relación con Naruto; era pasar los fines de semana solos en su casa. Su abuelo siempre se iba de pesca con Kakashi; nuestro mayordomo, que a pesar de ser un hombre tan formal; gustaba de dicha actividad y por ello su amistad con el señor Jiraiya era tan especial. Eso nos dejaba la casa para nosotros solos... y vaya que lo aprovechábamos.

Encerrados juntos dos días enteros, pasábamos el tiempo haciendo el amor y descansando, cocinando, comiendo y durmiendo juntos... esos días eran sagrados para mí, pues podía olvidar la ostentosidad de mi círculo familiar y disfrutar de una tranquilidad, una serenidad y una paz que solo su cálido contacto me podía brindar. Ni todo el dinero del mundo era capaz de darme la felicidad de saberme allí con él, de vestir su ropa ―únicamente―, de amanecer junto a él y admirar esos preciosos iris azules que reflejaban el mar que nos esperaba bajando la escalinata a la playa.

Ni qué decir del sexo... cada orgasmo era como una explosión multicolor, mágica, intensa y siempre... perfecta.

A su lado me vi viviendo el resto de mis días, y doloroso fue cuando comprendí que ya no lo sería, que mi hilo y el suyo no estaban conectados. Eso lo supe cinco años atrás cuando me vi destrozada, cuando su ida y el dolor de las consecuencias de aquel ataque mellaron en mí.

Entonces ¿por qué siento este dolor en el centro del pecho? ¿esa falta de aire, esa decepción absoluta cuando tres días atrás él huyo de mi hija y de mí?

Porque sabía que no era suya, porque vi en sus ojos cuando consideró esa posibilidad y luego la decepción cuando comprendió que no era así. Naruto pensaba que corrí a los brazos de otro hombre una vez él se fue y aunque no debería importarme... lo hacía, y mucho.

Sobre todo... porque sabía lo mucho que él deseaba su propia familia.

 _Cinco años antes..._

―Este espagueti no está tan bueno ―murmuró Naruto desde la mesa de la cocina, le lancé una mirada asesina desde donde estaba lavando los platos del almuerzo, pero lo que vi me hizo reír en voz baja. Casi podía ver su lengua lamiendo el plato.

―Claro, es evidente por la forma en la que te chupas los dedos ―Sonrió de esa forma que me encantaba, esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí y se puso de pie, acercándose con el plato sucio en sus manos mientras lamía los restos de la salsa de las comisuras de sus labios.

Me puse de puntitas y lo besé, saboreando el sabor de mi comida en su lengua. Depositó el plato bajo el grifo y su mano bajó a mi trasero, más exactamente donde se suponía que debía llevar bragas puestas.

― ¿No deberías llevar algo que te cubra aquí? Es muy tentador...

―Sí debería ―admití―. De no ser porque rompes toda mi ropa interior.

Guiñó un ojo; seductor, y casi que pude derretirme por esa expresión. Naruto no confiaba en nadie más que en mí y eso es decir demasiado. Todavía podía recordar esa época en la que puso tantos pretextos para alejarse y no estar conmigo. Fue muy difícil, pero logré atravesar esa barrera y ahora conozco cada parte de él. Sus heridas, sus cicatrices, su dolor, sus secretos... eran la parte medular de nuestra relación, pues la confianza en estos momentos era total; o al menos eso era lo que creía.

― ¡Naruto! ―chillé cuando me lanzó sobre su hombro, dirigiéndonos a su habitación―. Pensé que veríamos una película.

―La veremos después de una ducha ―Subió su palma por el interior de mis muslos. Me estremecí―. Estás muy sucia, señorita.

Me reí antes de que apartara la cortina de su diminuto baño y me pegara bruscamente a la pared. Sus labios inmediatamente se pegaron a los míos, restregando su lengua con la mía en movimientos penetrantes que simulaban lo que me haría más abajo. Gemí con fuerza, tirando de la tela de su camisa al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con la suya. Sus manos acunaron mis pechos una vez la tela dejó de cubrirlos y el agua cayó sobre nosotros.

Lo quería apasionado, duro, ardiente... y era algo que sin saber compartíamos pues sus movimientos eran desesperados, necesitados.

Separó su boca de la mía, mirando con ojos brillantes mis mejillas rojas y mis labios hinchados. Trazó el contorno de ellos con la punta de sus dedos y los chupé, mirando como sus pupilas crecían y consumían el azul marino de sus iris. Sin que lo viera venir, bajé la mano hasta meterla dentro de su bóxer, acariciando su larga erección entre mis dedos. Gimió, tomando mis piernas y levantándolas, enredándolas en sus caderas, presionándose en mi entrada con leves movimientos que me hicieron gemir cuando su cabeza bajó y chupó un pezón dentro de su boca.

Tiré de su cabello, atrayéndolo hasta la mía y fundirnos en un beso arrollador al mismo tiempo que se hundía dentro de mí. El agua seguía cayendo y pronto el sonido fue acompañado con nuestros gemidos y jadeos descontrolados mientras sus caderas seguían impactándose contra mí. Pronto la neblina del placer fue alzándose sobre nosotros, hasta que con un rugido y movimientos más feroces sucumbimos a él... Naruto viniéndose en un rugido que bebí con alevosía.

Aun jadeando, mis piernas se deslizaron lentamente por sus caderas hasta que mis pies tocaron las baldosas frías. Mis ojos y los suyos volvieron a conectarse, pero; en el momento en que una lenta sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, sentí un líquido caliente bajar por mis muslos. Al parecer él también se percató de ello, pues sus ojos se dirigieron ahí mismo. Ambos quedamos en shock, viendo como el agua se llevaba el semen de Naruto. Elevé mi mirada a la suya nuevamente y juro que jamás en mi vida vi tanto temor en los ojos de alguien.

―Olvidé el condón.

―Naruto esp... ―No pude terminar de articular esa frase cuando apartó la cortina de un empujón y salió pitando del baño como si me hubiese poseído el mismo diablo. Tuve que detenerme un momento en su habitación para ponerme ropa decente y salir corriendo tras él.

Lo alcancé en la playa, se había puesto solo sus pantalones. Parecía un león dentro de una jaula y se le veía terriblemente atormentado. Ósea, yo no quería hijos aún, pero el hecho de que la idea le aterrorice me duele un poco... tal vez mucho.

―Hinata, necesito estar solo ―dijo cuando sintió mi presencia. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―Naruto ―Intenté decir.

―Joder, he sido un estúpido―Volvió a interrumpirme, masajeándose el pelo―. Estamos por terminar el _high_ _school_ ¿te imaginas teniendo un bebé a estas alturas? Somos demasiado jóvenes, tus padres no me aprueban porque no tengo donde caerme muerto para mantenerte a ti y al bebé, y teníamos planes, joder ¡Planes! ―gritó en mi cara, estaba pálido.

―Naruto.

―Y lo peor de todo es que, aunque tengamos todas esas cosas en nuestra contra para criar un bebé, me encanta la idea de formar una familia contigo ―Se me fue la respiración ¿Qué? ― Pensándolo bien no solo me encanta la idea, Hina, jodidamente lo deseo. Una parte de mí y de ti alegrándonos los días, tenerlos esperándome al finalizar el día... ¡Y eso me molesta porque estaría arruinándolo todo! Nuestro futuro, nuestros estudios, todo se iría al caño por mi estúpida necesidad de pertenecer a una familia...

Impulsivamente me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé, me devolvió el beso y noté sus labios temblando.

Mi pobre chico.

―No voy a quedarme embarazada.

―Mierda, Hinata no es una maldita broma ¡me vine dentro de ti!

―Estoy tomando anticonceptivos.

Su diatriba se detuvo abruptamente. Me reí.

― ¿Qué?

―Hace ya varios meses, he sido consciente de que la lujuria a veces nos gana la batalla y pues... para prevenir.

―Joder ―suspiró dejando caer su frente―. Ahora no sé cómo diablos sentirme.

― ¿De verdad quieres tener hijos conmigo? ―Apartó un mechón de pelo hasta ponerlo atrás de mi oreja mirándome con tanto amor, que por un momento creí que me convertiría en caramelo derretido.

― ¿Todavía lo dudas, bonita? Eres mi sueño hecho realidad...

Con cada palabra mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Rodeé su cuello y volví a unir nuestros labios. Si yo era su sueño hecho realidad, él era la realidad que tanto deseé vivir.

―Te amo.

―Yo mucho más ―Sus manos bajaron hasta apoderarse de mis nalgas―. Qué tal si vamos y destrozamos un poco más mi habitación ―Sonrió de medio lado―. Ya sabes... como práctica.

Volví a reír.

―Te sigo.

* * *

― ¡Mami! ―gritó Himawari. Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando esos recuerdos gratos de mi mente y fui con ella. Los ojos de mi bebé brillaban mientras construía castillos de arena con sus juguetes de playa. Esa mañana había decidido salir a buscar algunas cosas para la habitación de mi padre, flores, algunos libros que me gustaban y que no había traído, y dulces que podrían gustarle.

Estaba de vuelta en Myrtle Beach por él, por eso decidí que no tenía que afectarme lo que pensara Naruto de mi hija y de mí, Himawari lo era todo para mí, mi tesoro, mi única razón, y él era parte de un pasado que siempre recordaría con una sonrisa. Siempre sería mi amor de juventud, el amor de mi vida... pero hasta ahí. Hacía mucho que me había resignado a la idea de que mi futuro era sola, únicamente con la compañía del ángel cuyas alas cubrieron mis heridas.

Limpié mi mente y me concentré en ella, en hacerla disfrutar de esta parte intrínseca de mi ser; el mar.

―Me gustaría parar ahora en una florería ―Le dije a Kakashi cuando Himawari por fin cayó rendida de tanto jugar en la playa. Ya habíamos parado en la librería; donde compré Robinson Crusoe, Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer, El Libro de la Selva y el Corsario Negro. Las aventuras clásicas eran mis preferidos y nada mejor para hacer sonreír a mi padre que aquellos que solía leerme cuando era una niña.

―Como ordene, señorita ―Guiñó un ojo por el retrovisor y viró en la siguiente avenida.

Nos detuvimos frente a la floristería de los Yamanaka. Besé la frente de mi ángel durmiente e indiqué a Kakashi que me esperara solo unos minutos. No me daba mucha emoción entrar al establecimiento de una de las chicas más hipócritas que conocí en mi vida, sin embargo, no podía negar que la floristería de su familia era la mejor de la ciudad.

Había varias personas en el mostrador, así que aproveché la oportunidad para admirar los arreglos florales. Mis flores favoritas eran las orquídeas, tan salvajes e imponentes, con su belleza exótica y particular y los aromas que destacaban por encima de las demás flores. Justo lo que necesitaba la oscura habitación de mi padre; vida.

Después de encargar varios arreglos de orquídeas y de agradecer al cielo por no toparme con Ino Yamanaka, salí con una pequeña maceta entre mis manos, una Guaria Morada; la flor nacional de Costa Rica dijo el señor Yamanaka. Adherido a su recipiente; una nota con todos sus cuidados, y es que no pude evitar adquirirla una vez la vi, es que era realmente preciosa y daría color a aquel ambiente lúgubre.

Me detuve en la acera cuando vi a Kakashi conversando con un hombre; Jiraiya Uzumaki, el abuelo de Naruto, pero fueron sus expresiones las que me desconcertaron. Lucían preocupados y cuando Kakashi apretó el hombro del anciano como si fuese una muestra de apoyo; la preocupación empezó a culebrear por mi ser.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y luego el señor Jiraiya se alejó sin percatarse de mi presencia. Me acerqué a Kakashi, que lucía tenso, como si la impotencia de no poder hacer algo por su amigo lo estuvieran carcomiendo.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté cuando me sintió llegar. Negó con la cabeza, intentando esquivarme.

Tomé su brazo.

―Dímelo ―Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y no supe descifrar qué sentimiento lo invadía.

―Jiraiya está preocupado por... por Naruto ―Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

― ¿Qué sucede con él? ―pregunté alarmada. Si bien nuestros caminos no estaban destinados, seguía preocupándome por él, una parte de mí siempre lo haría.

―No ha querido decirle, pero... al parecer la pasó realmente mal en Irak, le han diagnosticado síndrome de estrés postraumático.

Contuve la respiración.

―A veces le dan estos episodios, sobre todo en la mañana... Jiraiya dice que logra controlarlos, pero algo realmente malo debió sucederle hace un par de días porque se ha recluido en su habitación y no ha hecho otra cosa que beber...

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y las lágrimas rápidamente llenaron mis ojos. Dios mío, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo ¡yo lo viví! sé lo que se siente revivir esos momentos tan llenos de dolor, de miedo, de angustia, volverse prácticamente loco, luchando por huir de esa pesadilla... y lo peor es que yo lo provoqué, la visión de Himawari desencadenó esta recaída. Estaba segura.

―Tienes que llevarme a su casa, ahora ―ordené ingresando al auto. Kakashi subió al asiento del conductor con las cejas fruncidas y arrancó.

―Hinata no creo que...

―Me vio hace un par de días en el paseo marítimo... junto a Himawari... y reaccionó mal, por eso está así ―expliqué al borde del llanto. Me abroché el cinturón y me aparté el pelo de la cara.

― ¿Y qué harás una vez estés allí? Jiraiya dice que lo corre violentamente cuando intenta entrar ¿crees que no lo hará contigo?

―No importa lo intentaré.

Aun sin estar de acuerdo; me llevó y al detenerse frente a su humilde casa, seguía mirándome entre preocupado y censurador. Besé a Himawari nuevamente, tomé la planta y bajé.

―Cuídala por mí, por favor ―Su mano se apretó en mi brazo.

―Ten cuidado ―Asentí y los dejé marcharse, sintiendo una revolución en el centro de mi pecho.

Con pasos inseguros me acerqué al _porsche_ , admirando lo poco que había cambiado aquella casa; uno de los escenarios testigos de nuestro amor. Subí las escaleras sintiendo el crujir de la madera bajo mis sandalias de piso, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de tranquilizarme y prepararme para lo que podía encontrar allí dentro.

Llamé un par de veces, no obstante, nadie contestó y supuse que debía estar muy ebrio encerrado en su habitación. Entré, sin sorprenderme porque aquella casa estuviera abierta, reconociendo cada detalle, cada espacio de aquel lugar. El viejo televisor de solo tres canales había sido reemplazado por una pantalla plasma enorme, así como casi todos los muebles y la decoración exquisita. Obviamente, habían invertido un dineral remodelarla.

Me acerqué a la puerta con el poster de Radiohead adherido a ella y toqué.

Nadie respondió.

Tanteé el pestillo y jadeé cuando este retrocedió, abriéndose muy lentamente hasta percibir el olor a alcohol que se acumulaba dentro. Estaba oscuro, igual de oscuro que la primera vez que ingresé a la habitación de mi padre. Entré sigilosamente, arqueando las cejas ante la visión de decenas de botellas vacías de Jack Daniel's vaciadas en el piso sucio. Había una esquina con ropa apilada, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención sino él; ahí sobre la cama, dormido, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, exhibiendo una horrible cicatriz en su hombro... producto de un disparo, supuse.

Sus músculos habían crecido y su abdomen cincelado era perfecto, sobre todo esas líneas que se perdían en el interior de sus pantalones de chándal, sin embargo, no podía apartar mis ojos de su cicatriz mientras me preguntaba cómo la obtuvo.

Ahogué un sollozo y coloqué la guaria sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de una botella medio vacía cuando de repente me vi impulsada hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda rebotó en el colchón y sus poderosas manos sujetaron mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza. Chillé sorprendida y perdí la voz cuando sus ojos rojos se fijaron en mí.

― ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ―gruñó sobre mí, su aliento etílico calentó mi nariz, no obstante, a pesar del alcohol, pude distinguir ese olor que solo poseía él.

―Soy yo...

Resopló, su respiración fuerte cuando sus fosas nasales aletearon.

― ¿Y qué viniste a buscar, Hinata? ―Su rodilla se metió entre mis piernas, abriéndolas a la fuerza. Me tensé―. ¿Por esto? ―Empujó su erección entre mis muslos. Jadeó y yo temblé―. ¿Acaso tu hombre no ha sabido satisfacerte? ¿No le has dicho como te gusta? ¿Mmm?

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujé, ignorando ese _flash_ de calor que pasó de su piel a la mía.

―Basta, no eres así ―supliqué muerta de miedo. La ultima vez que estuve bajo el cuerpo de un hombre sentí tal dolor que pensé que moriría, incluso llegué a rogar que justo eso pasara―. Naruto, por favor.

Se alejó como si mi contacto le quemara y golpeó la pared, apoyándose contra ella cuando su nivel de embriaguez le hizo tambalearse.

― ¡Entonces qué mierda haces aquí, joder!

―Estaba preocupada por ti ―susurré desde la cama, observando como evitaba mirarme.

―No tenías porqué hacerlo, no te incumbe ―Se metió en el baño, segundos después escuché la ducha y sus arcadas, luego el típico sonido de alguien cepillando sus dientes. Quise ir, pero supuse que eso lo avergonzaría, así que decidí esperar. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer para hacerlo sentirse mejor, es obvio que estaba así desde que conoció a Himawari.

Salió poco después, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Yo en cambio, me encontraba de pie moviéndome inquieta y mordiéndome el labio. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haber ido allí, de involucrarme cuando lo que más deseaba era alejarme de él, de lo que todavía me sigue provocando.

― ¿Sigues aquí?

Bajé la mirada y me rodeé con mis brazos.

―Lo siento... solo quería... ―Negué y me apresuré a la salida. Sus brazos me rodearon y su rostro se hundió en mi cuello, luego sus sollozos se hicieron presentes y a mí... a mí se me apretujó el corazón.

― ¿Lo amas? ―susurró mientras sentía sus lágrimas humedecer mi piel.

― ¿A quién?

―Al padre de tu hija ―Apreté los parpados. «Si tan solo imaginaras cómo llegó ella a mí»

Sin embargo, era algo que no quería que él supiera. Nunca. Jamás.

―No ―susurré―. Nunca estuvimos juntos, ella es solo mía.

Me dio la vuelta hasta que la potencia de su mirada perforó mi alma. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi pulso aumentó. Su olor era tan embriagador, tan atrayente... tal y cómo lo recordaba, quise perderme en él, y eso no estaba bien porque él se merecía a alguien completo, no a mí. Pero, aun así, él siguió intentando llegar a mí y no le salió para nada mal.

Agresivamente estampó sus labios en los míos, intenté librarme de su agarre, de sus posesivas manos en mi cuerpo, pero...

Dios, no puedo mentir. Se siente tan bien, tan, tan, tan, pero tan bien. Cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo anhelaba, a mi chico solitario.

Lo empujé nuevamente y ahogué un sollozo. No era justo, ni para él ni para mí. Él se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo; una mujer traumada, rota, marcada... Naruto retrocedió respirando agitado mientras yo le ordenaba a mis piernas temblorosas moverse y sacarme de aquí. Pero sus labios. Santo Cristo. Hace cuanto que no me besaban así, hace cuanto que no sentía mi piel erizada, mi respiración agitada y ese tambor característico aporreando mi pecho.

Vuelvo a la vida...

―Solo Dios sabe cuánto extrañaba esto, joder ―rugió con su voz ronca, permitiendo que su rostro se bañara otra vez en sus lágrimas. Me llevé una mano al pecho mientras miraba a Naruto llorar frente a mí, pero cuando volvió a levantar su mirada hasta la mía, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerlo más.

Al mismo tiempo y como instinto, nos acercamos a paso rápido y firme, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso que pensé solo viviría en mis memorias por el resto de mis días, y cuando esa sensación excitante y ardiente recorrió mi cuerpo una vez más, quise llorar y lo hice.

Lloré como hace tanto no lo hacía, hacía tanto que por mis mejillas no bajaba ninguna lagrima y resulta que ahora bajan cien.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué permito esto? A pesar de que no tuvo la culpa, no puedo evitar sentir ese terror, esa sensación de vértigo en mi estomago ante la sola posibilidad de que mi felicidad vuelva a depender de él.

Ya no amo a Naruto, pero no estoy muy lejos de llegar a hacerlo y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra otra vez.

* * *

 ** **Ajá sí, no lo amas...****

 ** **Lamento el retraso, gracias por seguir aquí****


	7. Capítulo 6

_Let you go - SOJA_

 **Naruto**

 _No desperdicies tu vida, si existe alguien a quien amas, lucha por tenerla de nuevo._

Largas horas pasaron después de que Hinata abandonara mi habitación no sin antes decirme entre sollozos que no podía con esto. Sentado en el filo de la cama, observaba la preciosa orquídea que dejó en la mesita de noche, acariciando con cuidado los brillantes pétalos que le daban luz a esta oscuridad que me empañaba.

Así como ella; luz, claridad, tranquilidad.

Lo que ella quiso transmitirme al venir aquí por mí, porque por muchos años que hayan pasado, por muchas personas que estuvieron en medio… nuestro amor siguió ahí, bajo la superficie, anhelante de un poco de oxígeno para poder sobrevivir.

Y eso era lo que yo quería: _vivir._

Rebusqué entre mis viejas cosas hasta encontrar la fotografía que en un momento de rabia y dolor oculté con el fin de no sentir más ese maldito sentimiento de desamparo cuando fui capaz de asimilar que Hinata tuvo a alguien más a parte de mí. Sí, lo sé. Sé que sonaba como un maldito hipócrita pues yo también estuve con otras personas, pero ninguna de ellas significó absolutamente nada para mí. En mi mente yo le hacía el amor a ella, la acariciaba a ella, la amaba a ella, por muy cínico que suene eso, pero ¿qué más daba? Había renunciado a su amor, a la felicidad, me creía tan perdido y tan poco merecedor de recibir amor que hice de esa mi realidad}; y casi estuve de volver a caer en el mismo abismo que me consumió los meses anteriores al rescate de la mujer de Jason.

Hoy, después de ese beso, después de saborear esas lagrimas de amor y dolor me di cuenta de que no importaba si hubo alguien más, nadie más que yo podría sentir lo que era el amor de Hinata, porque solo yo fui su dueño y lo seguía siendo con todas las de la ley; el único que podía reparar ese bello corazón que tan roto se encontraba.

Retiré las pesadas cortinas, limpié y acomodé mi cama, mi baño, tiré a la basura todas las botellas que anestesiaron los terribles pensamientos que me atenazaron los últimos días, acaricié su rostro joven, lleno de vida y radiante en esa foto donde ella sonreía conmigo besando su sien, y la coloqué de vuelta en su lugar; junto a mi cama y mi corazón.

Lo sucedido solo había sido un obstáculo difícil de atravesar, pero que gracias a su hermosa presencia pude superar con el fin de tenerla a ella, con todo y su preciosa hija incluida en el paquete.

De todos modos, y suponía, ella no tenía un padre que la amara, y gustoso estaría de ocupar ese magnifico lugar; como debió ser desde un principio.

Salí y cerré la puerta dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, a no dejarme claudicar, a reparar el daño que mis estúpidas decisiones provocaron cuando permití que otras cosas opacaran lo bello de nuestro amor. El abuelo Jiraiya se encontraba sentado en la terraza bebiendo su acostumbrada taza de café por la tarde, así que tomé asiento frente a él, suspirando porque debía pedirle perdón a este hombre que fue el padre que tanto necesité, el único aparte de Hinata y mi difunta abuela que me amó con todo y mis defectos.

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya tan cálida y llena de arrugas, cuyas imperfecciones reflejaban la sabiduría que aguardaba en el interior de tan impresionante ser.

―Hijo ―susurró sorprendido dejando el café a un lado―. Me alegro tanto de que por fin te levantaras.

―Fue gracias a Hinata ―respondí lamiendo mis labios, sintiendo el sabor de los suyos todavía ahí como si fuese azúcar derretida en mi lengua―. Vino y me hizo ver que estaba siendo un cobarde; desperdiciando mi vida, lastimando a las personas que me aman y dejando que el dolor me consumiera.

Se me hizo difícil tragar al decir eso y lo que me quedaba todavía. Había hecho daño a mi abuelo, lo había apartado, le había gritado y jamás me lo perdonaría, no tan fácilmente al menos.

―Perdóname, por favor. He sido un completo imbécil, echándome a morir así y haciéndote daño, abuelo. No te lo merecías.

Él apretó su mano alrededor de la mía.

― ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

Cubrí mi rostro y se lo conté todo, absolutamente todo, y fue tan liberador, tan estimulante y tan vivificante que sin importarme nada mi rostro terminó sobre su regazo mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño después de rasparse una rodilla. Permitir que mi abuelo, mi verdadero padre me consolara y me aconsejara fue el antibiótico que mi corazón y mi mente necesitaban, no para dejar ir los fantasmas de ese pasado tan escabroso, pero sí para mitigar un poco el daño que continuaban provocando dentro de mí.

No había sido mi culpa lo sucedido en Irak, por mucho que mis pensamientos continuaran torturándome, y era hora de creer eso, de permitir que la culpa volara lejos de mis hombros.

―Solo quiero verte bien.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Vas a luchar por ella? ―Me cuestionó refiriéndose a Hinata.

―La amo, abuelo ―dije con voz ronca, con tantas imágenes de nosotros siendo felices cuando éramos adolescentes embargando mi cabeza―. Es el amor de mi vida y la necesito, la necesito como no tienes idea.

― ¿Y su hija?

―Sé que podré amarla a ella también ―respondí sin vacilar, asimilando esa verdad innegable―, así como tú y la abuela Tsunade me amaron a mí.

Su sonrisa fue enorme y sus ojos brillaron por lagrimas no derramadas al recordar como ambos me criaron y me llenaron de lo que mis propios padres me negaron.

―Eso es lo que quería escuchar ―Su mano se posó en mi hombro―, y es lo que deseo que hagas, Naruto. No tienes idea lo mucho que esa chica y su niñita necesitan que las amen, y solo tú serás el único capaz de hacerlo, aún si tus peores miedos reviven por eso. Ambos se necesitan, ambos son la medicina del otro. Estoy convencido.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ―inquirí sintiendo que algo se ocultaba tras esas palabras.

―Solo sigue a tu corazón, hijo ―Asentí convencido de que así era.

Esa noche cenamos juntos y conversamos de demasiadas cosas. Solo en esos momentos descubrí que mi partida también le afectó, pues se quedó solo esos cinco años que pasé en el ejército, aunque Kakashi; el mayordomo de los Hyuga le hiciera compañía. Qué estúpido que fui, arriesgar mi vida, mi cordura por algo que realmente no valía la pena. Abandonando a las personas que me amaban por no creerme lo suficientemente valioso como para amar y ser amado.

Paseamos por la playa mirando la luna iluminando el mar, riendo y carcajeando, sintiendo como otro peso se elevaba de mis hombros, como parte de la tormenta amainaba y pequeños destellos de luz la atravesaban, algo que solo él podría lograr con su voz y sus insinuaciones que no hacían otra cosa que hacer doler mi cara por la amplia sonrisa que la adornaba.

* * *

Pagué por el peluche y lo enrosqué bajo mi brazo. El ardiente sol calentó mi cabeza una vez emprendí de nuevo mi camino, admirando Myrtle Beach como hace tanto no lo hacía. Hoy todo se iluminaba con un matiz diferente, cálidos colores que le daban una nueva perspectiva al paisaje, o tal vez, solo era el fuego de la esperanza que nuevamente crepitaba en mi interior. Sonreí sintiendo mis fuerzas renovadas y crucé la calle hasta llegar a los altos portones que separaban la mansión de los Hyuga de todas las demás casas del lugar.

Sin embargo, me detuve en seco cuando vi a una mujer de pie cocinándose en media calle y mirando fijamente el interior de la propiedad.

Su cabello era rubio y largo, y su vestimenta se veía arrugada y sucia. Me ubiqué a su lado extrañado ante la palidez que reflejaba su rostro, pues se notaba que era una chica atractiva a pesar de las ojeras y la delgadez de su cuerpo.

No dio señales de sentir mi presencia a pesar de que mi sombra la cubrió.

― ¿Disculpa?

Sus ojos violetas miraron los míos y me estremecí por el vacío que reflejaban.

―Tú la conoces… ―susurró al aire.

― ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

―Debo irme.

― ¡Oye! ―grité.

Me ignoró y se alejó a paso rápido, mirando sobre su hombro como si temiera que la siguiera. Mis pies no se movieron en un par de minutos, trastornado por lo que presencié. No obstante, recuperé la cordura cuando el sol quemó la piel de mi rostro. Encogí mis hombros y me acerqué a la enorme verja, inhalando y exhalando pues la sola idea de volver a ver ese rostro, de tenerla tan cerca y sentir su olor a naranja me llenaba de esa paz que solo Hinata; mi Hinata podía provocar.

―Me alegra verte repuesto, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi cuando me dejó pasar al interior de la mansión―. Tu abuelo estaba muy preocupado.

―Lo sé y lo lamento ―suspiré―. Espero poder hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

―Y lo harás, él siempre creyó en ti.

Sonreí y asentí.

― ¿Está Hinata?

Kakashi suspiró.

―Está con su padre, casi no se separa de él en todo el día.

―Me gustaría verla ―dije tensando la mandíbula―. Sé que ella no tiene amigas que la apoyen o la acompañen, y me gustaría hacerlo.

Él palmeó mi espalda, mirándome de una forma verdaderamente extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero que por alguna razón no puede hacerlo.

―Por supuesto, Naruto. Ustedes crecieron juntos y sé que ella, a pesar de que aparenta una fortaleza y valentía inusitada ante esta situación, necesita un hombro en el que llorar y sostenerse.

Solté el aire, sintiendo ese molesto nudo en la garganta otra vez. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido Hinata por mi ausencia y mi abandono? ¿Habría sido ese dolor la razón por la que ella se refugió en los brazos del padre de su hija?

Dios, como duele solo pensar en eso.

―Iré a decirle ―Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Pasé mi peso de un pie a otro mientras la esperaba, sujetando el muñeco de Igor bajo mi brazo. Escuché un diminuto jadeo tras de mí, así que me volteé. Himawari; la bella hija de Hinata estaba mirándome mientras se ocultaba tras una pared. Tragué saliva e intenté sonreír, consciente de que su temor e inseguridad hacia mí eran mi propia culpa por la forma en que reaccioné cuando la conocí. Sea como sea, es solo una niña que no tiene la culpa de mi sufrimiento.

Di pasos lentos, acercándome a ella con cuidado hasta posar una rodilla en el suelo, con la sonrisa cada vez más grande al ver que el recelo desaparecía de su mirada pura y limpia. Tenía su pequeño puño cubriendo su boca y sus rizos oscuros, iguales a los de su hermosa madre, que brillaban por los rayos de luz que lo iluminaban.

―Hola ―susurré. Ella miró entonces el peluche que sostenía entre mis manos―. ¿Te gusta?

Asintió despacio.

― ¿Lo quieres? Lo traje para ti.

Su pequeño puño bajó hasta su pecho cubierto por un bonito vestido de girasoles.

― ¿Para mí?

―Ajá.

Ella se acercó lentamente, todavía recelando de mí. Miró el peluche y luego me miró a mí, contagiándome de la pureza que parecía rodearla como un aura de brillante tranquilidad.

―Pero… yo no te caigo bien ―No lo dijo reclamando, sino más bien sintiéndose un poco herida.

«Bien, Naruto. Así te ganarás a la niña»

―No, para nada. Solo me sorprendió conocerte. ¿Me perdonas? ―Agité el peluche.

― ¿Por qué?

Resoplé.

― ¿La verdad?

Agitó la cabeza.

―Quiero a tu mamá, muchísimo Himawari ―Medité si decirle lo siguiente, aunque preferí ser completamente sincero con ella por mucho que ya tuviera un padre en su vida―, y me hubiera encantado ser tu papá.

Un rayo de sol destelló en los brillantes iris de sus ojos y con las mejillas rojas, tan rojas como las de su madre cuando algo la avergonzaba; tomó el peluche y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

―Puede serlo, señor Naruto ―Sonrió enormemente―. Yo no tengo papá.

Me congelé, sintiendo el aire atravesado en medio de la tráquea, recordando las palabras de Hinata.

«Nunca estuvimos juntos. Ella es solo mía»

Solo que no imaginé hasta que punto eran verdaderas. ¿Eso quería decir que se había hecho cargo sola de su hija desde siempre? ¿Qué la sacó adelante por su cuenta? Fue ese el momento en que reparé en que no sabía nada de lo que había sido su vida los años que estuvimos separados, si fue a la universidad, si se graduó, dónde vivía, con quién, tendría suficiente para vivir o en cambio, sus padres la apoyaron a pesar de haber quedado embarazada siendo tan joven. ¿Por qué demonios di por supuesto que compartía su vida con alguien antes de preguntar?

¿Qué diablos había sido del bastardo que la embarazó?

― ¿De verdad le gustaría ser mi papá?

Parpadeé la humedad que acudió a mis ojos cuando ella hizo esa pregunta que derritió unos cuantos cúmulos de hielo en mi interior, sin saber por qué demonios esta niña tocaba esa fibra sensible que pensé no poseía.

―Solo si tu mamá me acepta.

―Yo quiero que ella siempre sonría, casi nunca lo hace ―Miró el peluche―. Igual que Igor.

Y era mi culpa. Lo sabía. Yo había destruido nuestros planes e ilusiones, lo que por años tanto soñamos. Había notado esa continua melancolía en sus ojos perla desde que la volví a ver, igual que el personaje que su hija sostenía.

―Entonces lucharé porque así sea ―Guiñé un ojo y ella me sonrió con infinito entusiasmo. Solo entonces supe que lo de _podré amarla_ era una falacia, pues solo con esa sonrisa esta niña ya me tenía en la palma de su mano. Era tan fácil quererla, así como se me hizo fácil a mí amar a Hinata.

Escuchamos pasos y ambos nos volvimos, Hinata no supo disimular la sorpresa cuando me vio junto a su hija. Himawari corrió a su lado, mostrándole el peluche que con tanto esmero escogí para ella. Yo en cambio, solo sonreí al verla allí, tan hermosa y etérea como lo fue siempre, con esa camisa blanca de cuello redondo dentro de sus vaqueros cortos. Lucía tan joven que por un momento me sentí transportado en el tiempo, a cinco años atrás cuando paseábamos de la mano por el paseo costero, intercambiando de nuestros helados y riendo como si las preocupaciones jamás nos alcanzarían.

― ¿Cómo está tu padre? ―pregunté con verdadera preocupación.

Ella se rodeó con los brazos.

―Cada día es igual al anterior, al menos ahora le he dado un poco de vida a su habitación ―respondió en voz baja, evitando mi mirada―. ¿Y tú?

―Mucho mejor desde que me fuiste a ver, Hinata. Lo sabes. Tú… eres vida.

Respingó por la veracidad de mis palabras.

Suspiré conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla.

―Gracias por el regalo que le trajiste a Himawari. Fue muy considerado de su parte ―Cambió de tema.

―No lo hice pensando en que me comporté mal la primera vez que la vi, aunque sé que fue así ―Llené de aire mis pulmones―. Lo hice porque quise, porque sé que es tan extraordinaria como su madre.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y parpadeó rápidamente, alejando las tenues lágrimas que brillaron ahí por un nanosegundo antes de desaparecer. Quería derribar esa barrera que nos separaba con todas mis fuerzas, tantas que me era casi imposible contenerlas.

―Naruto…

La interrumpí.

― ¿Quieren ir por un helado? Hace bastante calor.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Himawari sin soltar a Igor en ningún momento―. Quiero de choco menta.

Ignorando la palidez en el rostro de Hinata; la tomé entre mis brazos.

―Uno de choco menta entonces ―Caminé con ella rumbo a la salida, pero me volví cuando no la sentí seguirnos. Enarqué una ceja dejando pasar por alto la rigidez de su postura―. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

―Yo…

―Anda, Kakashi me contó que pasas todo el día encerrada con tu padre, un poco de aire fresco te hará bien.

Continué mi camino y sonreí con abierta alegría cuando su aroma a naranja se instaló cerca de mí.

* * *

Paseamos cerca del muelle mientras; con los zapatos en la mano, sentíamos la arena blanca entre los dedos de los pies. Hacía tanto que no me divertía de esta forma que fue realmente sorprendente para mí encontrarme riendo a carcajadas mientras jugaba con esa bonita niña como si fuese mía, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pronto fuese así. Los turistas nos miraban y sonreían intuyendo que éramos una familia y supe que eso era lo que más anhelaba; formar una familia con ellas. Hinata y Himawari. Las dos luces que tanto necesitaba.

Hinata se mostró distante, manteniendo en alto esa muralla que la mantenía encerrada en su propia burbuja, no obstante, por el brillo de sus ojos supe que logré acercarme todavía más cuando vio como Himawari se desenvolvía a mi alrededor. Era tan natural para ella compartir conmigo que para cualquiera era como si me conociese de antes, como si nos uniera la sangre.

Fui feliz como no tienen idea.

Al anochecer; una vez la pequeña sucumbió al cansancio sobre mi hombro, las llevé devuelta a casa en un cómodo silencio. Deposité a Himawari en brazos de Kakashi y me volví hacía Hinata, que continuaba rehuyendo a lo que mi cercanía le provocaba.

Paciencia. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

―Gracias, Naruto ―susurró cuando se armó de valor.

―Soy yo el que debe agradecerles, lo sabes. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me divertía así, que no sentía estas ganas de sonreír.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Fue tan celestial admirar ese cambio que no pude evitar estirar una mano y acariciar su mejilla suave y cálida. Su respiración se volvió superficial cuando ese conocido estremecimiento nos recorrió a ambos por igual.

―Cometí un error al dejarte ir, Hina ―dije en voz muy baja, repleta de ese sentimiento que me llenaba por completo―, pero voy a recuperarte, haré que me perdones y que dejes de ser un Igor para tu hija ―agregué sonriendo.

Dejé caer el brazo y salí de allí cuando el shock atravesó sus finos rasgos, apretando y cerrando los puños pues estuve a punto de ceder a la tentación de volver a besar ese par de turrones dulces como si no existiese un mañana.

Solamente quería su amor de vuelta, solo eso...

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha enternecido tanto, tanto que mis ojos se humedecieron. Es tan bello cuando alguien acepta y está dispuesto a amar a tus hijos como si fuesen propios.**

 **No me ha pasado, pero debe ser hermoso :v**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, espero que les guste.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Call of silence - Hiroyuki Sawano (Shingeki no Kyojin OST)_

 **Hinata**

Durante los siguientes días evité verme con él, la revolución de sentimientos que provocaron su confesión todavía me estremecía al recordar sus palabras, la vehemencia con que las dijo. Aun así, mi rechazo a sus visitas no parecía menguar su insistencia, pues continuaba viniendo a casa todas las tardes para jugar con Himawari. No podía respirar tranquila de saberlo un piso debajo de mí y mi padre lo había notado cuando me vio de pie mirando por la ventana intentando contener las ganas de bajar y estar con ellos; con mi hija y el hombre al que pertenecía mi corazón.

― ¿Por qué... no te atreves a dar... rienda suelta a lo que sientes? ―susurró la voz ronca de mi padre. Suspiré y me aparté de la ventana. Aunque no los podía ver, escuchaba sus voces, sus risas mientras me convencía a mí misma de que lo mejor era que continuara ocultándome de él y de lo que todavía me provocaba.

―No siento nada, papá ―murmuré en un hilo de voz―. Ese es el problema.

Tosió con debilidad.

―Me atrevo a... debatirte eso...

No respondí. No podía. Me sentía agobiada y exhausta con un peso extra sobre mis hombros que me tenía estresada y triste por toda esta situación. El médico de mi padre nos dijo esta mañana a mi madre y a mí que los días de mi padre se agotaban, fue bastante extenuante consolarla cuando el torrente de lagrimas se le hizo incontenible. Es por eso por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad a mi madre, por mucho que su indiferencia me hiciera daño durante la mayor parte de mi vida; la quería, y me dolía verla sufrir.

Aunque no pensaba quedarme en Myrtle Beach después del funeral de mi padre, quería construir con ella la relación de madre e hija que jamás tuvimos.

―Quiero irme... sabiendo que... vuelves a ser mi dulce y... feliz niña. Así como... también quiero... pedirle perdón a... a Naruto.

―Lo que le dijiste no fue lo que lo hizo dejarme, papá. No tienes que hacerlo... ―Solté el aire―, y deja de culparte por lo que me pasó, no fue tu culpa, de nadie más que de...

―Lo... es... ―Su mano fría y esquelética rozó la mía―. Por mi... culpa tu no... te atreves a bajar... tus defensas... y amar otra vez.

Mi garganta se apretó, bajé las pestañas y contuve el dolor que amenazó con consumirlo todo. En parte... él tenía razón. Yo amaba a Naruto, nunca dejé de hacerlo y ahora sé que jamás lo haría, y precisamente por ese amor renuncié a él.

Estoy rota.

Y él no merece a alguien así.

Alguien como Naruto, una persona tan reservada, pero sincera, que ama tan fuertemente no necesita alguien que se sostiene de sus pedazos. Él merece a una mujer que lo abrigue en sus brazos, que escuche sus problemas, sus inseguridades y que las cubra con su amor.

Yo solo tengo dolor y sufrimiento que ofrecer.

―Le prometí a mamá que hoy saldríamos a dar una vuelta, solo ella y yo y como... Naruto está con Hima creo que debería de aprovechar ―Me acerqué a él y besé su frente―. Deja de culparte, te perdono y te amo y eso es lo único importante.

Cerré la puerta ignorando su mirada dolida.

Bajé al salón encontrando allí a mamá, que miraba por los ventanales a Naruto y Himawari mientras jugaban a lanzar el balón en el jardín. Por un momento me permití soñar, fantasear con esa preciosa escena, imaginar que el padre de mi hija era él y no un bastardo que se podría en la cárcel un poco más cada año, que estuvo conmigo durante mi difícil embarazo, que sostuvo mi mano y susurraba palabras de amor y aliento cuando me tocaba pujar para traerla al mundo, que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cuando sostuvo esa bolita rosada en sus brazos por primera vez...

―Hinata ―La voz de mi madre me trajo a la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza parpadeando lejos la humedad que se coló en mis pestañas.

Su mirada me dijo que sabía lo que me pasaba.

― ¿Vamos a almorzar? Podemos aprovechar que Hima está... entretenida.

―Claro ―dijo prudentemente sin mencionar ese breve momento en que mis emociones se apoderaron de mí―. Déjame ir por mi bolso.

Subió las escaleras y volví a fijar mi vista en el jardín, y eso me dolió porque la sonrisa de mi hada era enorme y brillante, y la de Naruto lo era todavía más. Ajenos a que los miraba, le agradecí por hacer feliz a Himawari, por aceptarla y querer compartir con ella.

A pesar de que cuando volvamos a Chicago probablemente no lo volveremos a ver.

―Listo ―Asentí a mi madre y me alejé junto a ella sintiendo esos ojos azules en mi espalda todo el tiempo hasta que nos fuimos.

*

―Esta... situación con tu padre me está matando ―Escuché a mi madre decir. Estábamos sentadas en un restaurante frente al mar, la brisa agita los mechones sueltos de su moño y aunque no puedo ver sus ojos por las gafas de sol que llevan, su voz delata el llanto que está conteniendo―. Ni siquiera recordaba el olor del mar.

―Me alegra entonces haberte sacado, amamos a papá, pero tampoco es bueno consumirse por el dolor.

Levantó una ceja.

― ¿En serio te atreves a decir eso? ¿Tú?

Tragué saliva.

―Mamá...

―Nos comportamos fatal, lo sé y siempre me arrepentiré, no supimos ver lo feliz que te hacía ese chico y las consecuencias de separarlos siempre carcomerán mi consciencia, pero tampoco es justo que me digas eso cuando te dejas consumir por el dolor, Hinata.

Sentí que mi sangre se calentaba.

―No te atrevas a decirme eso, no tienes idea lo que he pasado.

―Y te admiro, y te amo como no tienes idea, y precisamente por eso me duele ver como intentas negar que amas a ese chico cuando sabes que él te ama con toda su alma, se le nota en la cara, se le nota cada vez que sonríe a Himawari.

―No te pedí que saliéramos para esto.

―Entonces no sé para qué ―Soltó y bebió agua.

―Para compartir, para construir esa relación que nunca tuvimos, mamá.

Sus dedos presionaron el cristal, seguramente pensando que soy una hipócrita pues le hice saber que no me quedaría después de la muerte de papá.

―Y por esa misma razón te digo que estás haciendo mal. Quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz y Naruto Uzumaki lo puede lograr.

―Pero yo no soy la suya y nunca lo seré. Él se merece mucho más.

El camarero apareció con nuestra comida, cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, luego de que nos sirviera, nos dedicamos a comer en medio de ese incomodo silencio que solo me quitaba el apetito con cada segundo que transcurría. Mi madre no sabía ni entendía lo que era tener tu autoestima echa pedazos, no poder mirar mi cuerpo desnudo por la repulsión que sentía de tan solo ver esas marcas, esas cicatrices provocadas cuando me intenté defender en medio de ese océano de amargura y dolor.

¿Sería capaz de soportar que Naruto me mirara así cuando yo ni podía hacerlo por mí misma?

― ¡Hinata Hyuga! ―chilló una voz a mi lado, levanté la mirada y me topé con Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. Hice una mueca interiormente, pero les devolví la sonrisa por cortesía―. No le podía creer a Sakura cuando me dijo que habías regresado. Oh, ¿cómo está señora Hyuga? Lamento mucho lo de su esposo.

―Gracias ―contestó mamá sin ocultar la rabia que le hacía sentir que las personas le mencionaran constantemente lo que pasaba con mi padre.

―Hola Ino, me alegro de verte ―dije―. Hola, Sakura.

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

― ¡Pero si estás hermosa! ―Sonrió Ino, y se veía tan sincera que se la devolví―. ¿Y tu nena? Sakura me contó que tenías una hija, esperaba conocerla. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una hija!

―La dejé en casa con... ―Enmudecí.

―Para la próxima será, estaré aquí todas las vacaciones así que sé que pronto nos toparemos por ahí ¿Sabías que Naruto también regresó?

Respingué en mi asiento. Obviamente, mi madre notó el gesto.

―Obvio que lo sabe ―terció Sakura sonriendo―, aunque no creo que le importe, terminaron hace años.

―Así es... ―fingí que lo que dijo Sakura era cierto, que no me importaba.

―De hecho, me lo topé la otra noche en el bar de Ross, no lo vas a creer. Estaba guapísimo y cuando me besó creí que me llevaría a su casa ―Aquellas palabras penetraron en mi pecho como un puñal. La sangre se heló en mis venas y sentí que algo duro y grueso se atoraba en medio de mi tráquea. Apreté las palmas húmedas contra la mezclilla de mis vaqueros, luchando para que el dolor no se notara en mi expresión.

Ella continuó hablando como si no pasara nada. Y no podía culparla.

―Sakura... ―gruñó Ino entre dientes, y por un segundo creí que sabía el dolor que sus palabras me habían provocado.

―Te juro que besa como los ángeles, pero de repente me había lanzado lejos cuando dejaron caer una copa de vidrio al piso, nunca había visto a nadie tan asustado como él ―Soltó un suspiro totalmente fingido, posando su mano perfectamente arreglada sobre mi hombro―. Ahora sé porqué lo dejaste, creo que está loco, aunque es una lastima para lo sexy que está...

―Si nos disculpan, nosotras ya nos vamos, no queremos seguir interrumpiendo su almuerzo ―Ino interrumpió, riendo bruscamente.

―Por supuesto ―murmuró mi madre.

―Nos vemos después y Hina, me alegra mucho verte ―Tomó a Sakura del brazo―. ¿Vamos?

Antes de que contestara, Ino la arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Me temblaban las manos, así que tomé el vaso de agua y bebí, tratando de pasar el nudo que me impedía incluso respirar. Ignorar a mi madre fue mucho más difícil, fingir que aquello no me dolía, que Naruto y Sakura juntos no me destrozaba ya era demasiado para mí.

Pero era lo mejor.

Sakura era hermosa, alta delgada y lo más importante; segura de sí misma.

Ella era perfecta para él, ella podía amarlo, armar sus pedazos y reparar su corazón, brindarle amor y cobijarlo en sus brazos.

Todo lo que yo no podía.

A duras penas logré terminar de comer y luego pedí la cuenta.

Resoplé bebiendo más agua, y yo que solo quería pasar un momento en paz, disfrutar de la salinidad del mar y del sonido del oleaje junto a alguien tan importante para mí que, aunque algo dura de carácter, me quería y se arrepentía de sus errores para conmigo en el pasado.

―No debería afectarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

―Lo sé.

―No quieres que él luche por ti y no quieres luchar por él, tienes razón, no se lo merece.

Eso dolió todavía más, pero era cierto. Totalmente cierto.

*

― ¡Mami, mira! ―exclamó mi hada con evidente alegría, me acerqué a ella y rodeé sus pequeños hombros cuando abrazó mis piernas. Inmediatamente ese efecto que catalogué como el amor que solo surge entre una madre y sus hijos, drenó un poco el dolor.

Ella me hacía fuerte.

― ¿Qué quieres que mire? ―susurré cuando parte del peso en mis hombros se desvaneció. Se apartó un poco de mí y estiró su pequeño bracito; una pulsera tejida en color rojo brilló frente a mis ojos.

―Naruto me la hizo.

Apreté los parpados por un segundo.

―Es... hermosa ―musité en voz baja.

―Mami ¿tú lo quieres? ―preguntó y sus ojos brillantes evidenciaron cual era la respuesta que ella quería.

―Sí ―No pude mentir.

― ¿Él puede ser mi papá? ―Sus pequeñas manitas cubrieron mis mejillas―. Él dijo que quiere, que te quiere y que me quiere a mí, que nos quiere cuidar...

―Hada, no es posible ―dije conteniendo el llanto y por un momento lo odié. No tenía derecho a decirle esto, no podía creer que me hubiese puesto en esta situación.

No había nada que odiara más que matar las ilusiones de mi hija.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque yo no quiero.

―Pero ¿por qué? Tu dices que lo quieres, mami ¿por qué no?

―Porque lo quiero como se quiere a un amigo, y eso es también para ti, un amigo.

Los ojos de Himawari se llenaron de lágrimas y me dolió tanto que la abracé, ella me correspondió. La levanté en mis brazos y le permití llorar. Me di la vuelta, miré a mi madre y a Kakashi que presenciaban la escena desgarradora que protagonizábamos mi pequeña y yo.

Los sollozos de mi hada eran tan audibles que su pequeño cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse.

―Pero yo lo quiero.

―Lo sé ―murmuré, creyendole. Amar a Naruto era tan fácil como respirar.

Dirigí la mirada a Kakashi y le pedí en silencio que no dejara a Naruto venir más; me hacía daño y con eso se lo hacía también a Hima. Probablemente me odiarian ambos, pero a largo plazo era la mejor decisión. Giré sobre mis talones y ascendí las escaleras sin dejar de consolarla.

Utilizar a mi hija fue muy bajo y cruel, me puso en una posición que no quería y nos lastimó, a las dos.

¿Por qué, de entre tantas mujeres, él tenía que volver fijarse en mí?

No tenía nada de especial, ahí fuera había muchísimas mujeres dispuestas a abrirle su corazón; como Sakura. ¿No se había dado cuenta que ya no lo amaba? Los sentimientos habían muerto, junto conmigo aquella noche. La confianza en las personas, en mí misma, había desaparecido y no la quería encontrar.

Si no les permitía a las personas que se acercaran a mí, no podían lastimarme y eso era lo mejor para mí, para todos y para él.

Esa burbuja era mi muralla y no quería saber que había más allá de esos altos muros.

Me lo agradecería algún día, estaba segura.

*

Esa noche no pude dormir. La luna estaba alta y despejada, iluminando una noche estrellada de Myrtle Beach, cobijé mejor a Himawari pues la brisa fresca levantaba mis cortinas y las hacía bailar. Era en noches como esta que Naruto y yo nos quedábamos tumbados en la arena durante horas a contemplar las estrellas.

Se sentían tan lejanas ahora...

Me senté en el borde de la ventana y balanceé mis piernas desnudas admirando el mar a lo lejos y el brillo de la luna que danzaba sobre las tenues olas. Cuando estaba así, sola y en completo silencio, nada más acompañada por el continuo concierto de los grillos y el constante parpadear de algunas luciérnagas que pululaban por ahí, parecía que mis demonios me abandonaban y me permitía soñar cosas que jamás sucederían.

Un pequeño ruido me distrajo junto al repentino silencio que cubrió el jardín. Bajé la vista y solté el aire cuando vi a Naruto allí, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Puedes bajar?

―No ―dije automáticamente―. No tenías derecho de ponerme en esa situación, mucho menos decirle esas cosas a Himawari.

―Yo las quiero, a las dos y sé que ustedes a mí ―Se encogió de hombros―. No dije mentiras.

―Ya no te quiero.

―Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero está bien ¿puedes bajar? Prometo portarme bien.

― ¿Para qué? ―Lo cuestioné.

Volvió a encoger los hombros.

―No podía dormir, hace una noche hermosa y prácticamente eres la única amiga que tengo aquí.

Resoplé.

― ¿Y qué me dices de Sakura? ―Me arrepentí inmediatamente al decir esas palabras y él vio eso, vio que no quise decirlo y que no lo pude evitar―. Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

―Estaba enojado, borracho y dolido.

―No, comprendo, está bien, estás en todo tu derecho.

―Baja, por favor.

Me rendí, así que me deslicé y aterricé en sus brazos, me sostuvo con cuidado, mirando mis ojos y a pesar de que la noche nos rodeaba, gracias a la luna pude ver sus pupilas dilatarse cuando bajó la vista y admiró mi boca.

Supe que lo iba a hacer, así que me aparté con el corazón agitado en el interior de mis costillas.

―Me dolió saber que hubo alguien además de mí, que alguien más disfrutó de lo que yo tanto amaba y quise olvidar, quise una distracción a ese dolor que me carcomía cuando vi a esa princesa hermosa tomada de tu mano sabiendo que no era mía.

Mi labio tembló.

―Naruto...

―Y eso me hace un hipócrita porque estuve con otras personas, no te voy a mentir sobre eso. Ese fue el método al que recurrí cuando todo se volvió insoportable. No tenerte, Irak, la guerra...

Me rodeé con los brazos y reculé otro paso más. No lo quería escuchar, no lo quería saber, suficiente tenía con Sakura.

―No es necesario...

―Y no funcionó, nunca dejé de pensarte, Hinata y créeme que renuncié a tu amor, fui cobarde y lo acepto, y traté de olvidar, de engañarme a mí mismo creyendo que el sexo con desconocidas y el alcohol me haría superar lo que me había pasado, pero no pude, entre más intentaba más pensaba en ti y más dolor sentía por la culpabilidad que cargo sobre los hombros. Porque algo me pasó y nadie más que mi abuelo lo sabe.

Sollocé.

―Te amo y por eso necesito decírtelo.

―No lo hagas ―supliqué.

Tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo estiró, mostrándome la cicatriz de su hombro.

― ¿Ves esto? Me lo hicieron cuando traté de impedir una violación.

Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo y quedó suspendido, la palabra que por años me persiguió como un fantasma brotando de su boca fue un golpe directo a mi alma dañada. Las lágrimas descendieron, sorprendiéndome otra vez, y yo que creí que había superado esa etapa.

Pero no es así, que alguien te dañe de esa forma, que use tu cuerpo, te cause un dolor inimaginable y luego te tire como basura es insuperable, te arruina por completo al amor, a la fe, a la esperanza y aunque estaba cansada de compadecerme a mi misma, desde esa noche no conocía otra cosa más que dolor, humillación y la poca dignidad que me quedó.

Saber que Naruto estuvo cerca de algo así lo empeoró todo.

―Son años lejos de la civilización, sin mujeres, sin nada más que arena y sol. A muchos les afecta, a otros los vuelve locos... como a mi pelotón ―Continuó él, ajeno a todo lo que bullía en mis emociones fracturadas―. No supe lo que sucedía hasta que un chico menor que yo corrió para informármelo, tres de ellos habían aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche para ingresar a una casa, asesinar a una familia y aprovecharse de una jovencita que días atrás habían visto.

Dio dos pasos mirando mis lágrimas, creyendo que lloraba por él cuando en realidad lloraba por mí, por nosotros, por esa pobre niña que sufrió lo que yo sufrí.

―Intenté impedirlo, Hina, y no pude. Vi desde un charco de mi propia sangre como entre varios hombres violaban a una chica y luego la mataban, eso me ha perseguido desde siempre, me tortura pensar que pude haber hecho algo más y por más que intento olvidar no lo consigo, no puedo y eso me carcome.

Me cubrí el rostro. No lo soportaba, no podía porque me vi ahí, frente a Naruto, siendo ultrajada de la forma más vil.

Me vi llorando, suplicando, gimiendo de dolor. Los demonios que siempre me seguían me cubrieron una vez más en su espantosa oscuridad.

―Aunque se están pudriendo en la cárcel, no puedo evitar que los flashbacks se sucedan unos tras otros, por eso me dimitieron, por eso regresé. Pensé en buscarte, arrepentido por las estúpidas decisiones que en ese entonces tomé, no soportaba saber que sacrifiqué nuestro amor por la sangre de inocentes, que ahora manchan mis manos, pero no pude. No pude porque te había fallado, porque era un hombre roto y no te merecías a alguien así.

―Basta, por favor...

―Pero entonces ―Siguió, ignorando mis suplicas―. Secuestraron a la mujer de uno de mis amigos y le ayudé a recuperarla, fui testigo de un amor tan fuerte como el que tuvimos, vi en sus ojos el mismo amor que nos profesabamos el uno al otro, y él, mi amigo, el hombre que luchó con puños y dientes por recuperar a la mujer que amaba, me hizo ver que no podía seguir viviendo así, que tenía que luchar por ti, por mi, por nuestra felicidad. Gracias a él estoy aquí y es por eso que juro que no me rendiré ―Tomó mi rostro, húmedo por mi dolor, por el suyo, por saber que no teníamos solución―. Una vez casi estuve contigo, prometo convertir ese casi en un por siempre.

Entonces me besó y yo le correspondí dejándome llevar por el dolor que nos consumió, que evaporó cualquier esperanza. Su lengua y la mía batallaron hasta agotarse, hasta que el oxigeno se volvió escaso y nos obligó a dejar de comunicarnos como solo nosotros sabíamos.

Me dolió, porque era la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca, su respiración, su olor, la calidez de su presencia.

Está es la última vez que vería esos preciosos ojos que en otra época me hicieron delirar.

―Te amo ―susurró él antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse, sin saber que sentenció a muerte el amor que volvía a surgir dentro de mí.

Porque la fe desapareció...

El amor le siguió...

Y por último la culpabilidad de que si se enteraba de lo que me pasó, Naruto se consumiría en las llamas del dolor que me quemaban constantemente.

Y no lo podía permitir. Nunca.

\--

 **Hola, aquí Nina después de tanto tiempo y feliz de poderles actualizar este capitulo tan hermoso, sobre todo siendo consciente de la mierda que azotaba mi vida.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo. Nunca abandonare una historia y ustedes lo saben.**

 **¿Si recuerdan que Naruto aquí es Aren? ¿Él que salió en Siempre Contigo?**


	9. Capítulo 8

_Give me love - Ed Sheeran_

 **Naruto**

La puerta del frente se abrió estrepitosamente, tanto Konohamaru como yo levantamos la cabeza de los planos de construcción y remodelación a la cara consternada y todavía soñolienta de mi abuelo. Sonreí, me sentía bien, renovado, lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones desde la noche en que le revelé mi oscuro secreto a la dueña de mi corazón. Desperté esa mañana sintiendo la energía positiva correr por mis venas y por primera vez desde que aquella tragedia azotó mi vida, las pesadillas no se hicieron presentes y las ganas de trabajar que inundaron mi sistema se debían a mi entusiasmo y no a esa aplastante necesidad de eludir mi realidad castigando mi cuerpo.

Era la libertad que suponía dejar de ver el pasado y mirar el futuro con ojos llenos de fe.

―Buenos días, abuelo ―Posé mi mano en el hombro del arquitecto que se encargaría de la nueva remodelación de la casa―. Te presento a Konohamaru Sarutobi, se encargará de remodelar la casa, cualquier cosa que quieras pídesela a él.

―Yo... ―susurró estupefacto mientras veía dos camiones enteros de material ser descargados en nuestro jardín por media docena de hombres.

―Mira ―Me acerqué y lo mostré los nuevos planos―. Sé que jamás serías capaz de deshacerte del recuerdo de la abuela Tsunade y que todo lo que rodea esta casa significa mucho para ti, lo comprendo, pero gracias a Konohamaru podemos darle vida sin tocar su esencia, que es lo que quieres y lo que amas.

Señalé los planos.

― ¿Qué te parece?

Lo vi mesarse el pelo blanco de su frente, mirando del papel a mí en repetidas ocasiones, contuve el aliento cuando pensé que tal vez me había sobrepasado, pero quería que mi abuelo viviera bien, con todas las comodidades de una casa contemporánea pues no iba a vivir para siempre con él, tenía la fe de formar mi propia familia, construir la casa de mis sueños y casarme con la mujer de mi vida.

Nunca creí estar tan cerca de alcanzar ese sueño como ahora.

―Es... es magnífico hijo, pero ¿por qué de repente?

―Porque quiero y porque te lo mereces, mira... en la parte trasera se construirá una terraza preciosa que sé que te encantará ¿recuerdas como la abuela decía que le gustaría algo así? Esta, definitivamente, le habría encantado ¿no crees?

Lo vi respirar hondo.

―Tienes razón ―Palmeó mi espalda―, gracias Naruto.

―No hay nada que agradecer ―Le guiñé un ojo―. Te dejo con Konohamaru para que te muestre y te explique todos los cambios, tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó consternado.

―A comprar un auto y buscar trabajo, el dinero no es eterno en esta vida y necesito un colchón para cuando terminen las vacaciones y me postule para la universidad.

Sus ojos brillaron de orgullo y me sentí todavía mejor. Hinata era mi medicina, el bálsamo que necesitaba para recuperar mi vida y todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz. No necesitaba más, no aspiraba a nada más, solo a ella y la luz de sus ojos.

―Claro, que tengas mucha suerte, Naruto.

Subí los escalones del porsche y fui a mi habitación, me duché y me vestí y cuando fui a tomar el folder con mi currículo dentro, sonreí al ver la orquídea morada que Hinata dejó para mí. Suspiré, había estado tan ocupado este último par de días que no había podido ir a verla, a ella y a su preciosa hija, y me sorprendía lo mucho que había llegado a anhelar la compañía de esa niñita. A leguas se notaba todo el amor que tenía para dar.

En mi mente le agradecí a mi última terapeuta y a Jason, tenían razón, las pesadillas no se terminarían a menos que regresara e hiciera mi vida iniciando en el punto en que la dejé. Nunca necesité de medicamentos o antidepresivos para combatir el trastorno por estrés post traumático, solo necesitaba retomar aquello que me hizo feliz y hoy podía decir que lo había hecho.

Mi felicidad se encontraba en Myrtle Beach y no la iba a soltar otra vez.

*

Detuve mi auto nuevo, una camioneta Ford, frente al bufete de abogados de Itachi Uchiha. Por lo que había visto en el periódico de esta mañana, necesitaban los servicios de un oficial de seguridad, creí firmemente ser capaz de sostener un arma y vigilar la entrada del edificio, apenas hacía unos meses que realicé mi última misión como francotirador y no me volví loco, estaba en plena capacidad para trabajar y eso era lo que más deseaba.

Saludé a la secretaria y le indiqué la razón por la que me encontraba ahí, la vi tomar el teléfono y hablar con Itachi, dos segundos después colgó. Lo conocía desde que era un niño, es varios años mayor que yo, pues fui amigo de su hermano Sasuke, prácticamente el único amigo que tuve en aquellos años.

―En unos minutos lo atiende, increíblemente solo han venido dos personas además de usted por el puesto.

― ¿De verdad? Apenas vi el anuncio esta mañana, creí que había llegado tarde ―exclamé entusiasmado.

Escuché unos pasos desgarbados acercarse y esbocé una sonrisa cuando vi a un trajeado Itachi acercarse. Le ofrecí mi mano una vez lo tuve enfrente.

―Pensé que no volvería a verte, Naruto Uzumaki. Te habías enlistado en el ejército ¿no es así?

Asentí.

―Así es, en el Cuerpo de Marines, para ser más preciso.

Subió sus cejas, claramente sorprendido.

―Un ex militar, vaya, justo lo que necesitábamos ―Señaló su despacho―. Por aquí, sígueme.

Le tendí la carpeta y lo seguí.

― ¿Qué fue de tu hermano? Pensé que me lo toparía pronto, pero no lo he visto.

Itachi tomó asiento en una enorme silla de cuero negro y me señaló uno de los sillones del frente mientras ojeaba mi currículo.

―Cierto, ustedes fueron amigos hace mucho tiempo, lo olvidaba ―Soltó un suspiro―. Hace un par de años, Sasuke discutió fuertemente con nuestros padres cuando se comprometió con Karin, no supo ver la clase de mujer que era. Como bien sabías, él también soñaba con pertenecer al ejército.

―De hecho, la idea me la dio él cuando... ―Tosí―. En fin, cuando tomé la decisión creí que él también lo haría.

―Lo hizo, un par de años después que tú. Cuando se enfrentó a nuestra familia por Karin, tanto él como Suigetsu se enlistaron en las fuerzas regulares, pero ocurrió una tragedia y fue dado de baja.

Fruncí las cejas.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Qué sucedió?

―Una explosión en el edificio donde se atrincheraban, protegió a Suigetsu con su cuerpo, perdió una pierna y dos dedos de su mano izquierda, gran parte de su rostro, hombros y espalda resultaron con quemaduras, fue realmente traumático, pero lo peor de todo fue la traición de Karin y Suigetsu. Sasuke fue dado de baja y regresó a Myrtle Beach con él, quien dijo no estar hecho para la guerra y renunció, apenas un mes después Karin apareció junto a su mejor amigo en el hospital donde se recuperaba y le dijo que no necesitaba de un lisiado, que amaba a Suigetsu y que se casaría con él.

―Hijos de su puta madre ―murmuré sorprendido―. Era su jodido mejor amigo, joder ¡Arriesgó su vida por él!

Itachi encogió los hombros.

―Se lo advertimos, Naruto. No nos hizo caso, ya han pasado dos años desde entonces, Karin y Suigetsu se casaron y están planificando su divorcio en este momento. Mi hermano quedó tan dolido y amargado que compró un terreno en Texas y se enterró ahí, no sabemos nada de él más de lo que nos dice en sus cartas y no permite visitas.

―No lo culpo ―susurré―. Pobre Sasuke.

―En fin ―Soltó él―. Me gustaría que trabajaras para mí ¿crees que podrías empezar mañana?

―Por supuesto ―Me puse de pie―. Estaré aquí a primera hora, muchas gracias Itachi.

―De nada ―Su sonrisa se borró―. ¿Volviste a ver a la hija de Hiashi o ya tienes a otra chica en tu vida?

Respiré hondo y deambulé la mirada por todo el elegante lugar.

―Está de vuelta por la enfermedad de su padre y tiene una hija.

Él apretó los labios.

―Todavía la quieres.

Solté una risita sin humor.

―Es el problema que tenemos los hombres Itachi, cuando amamos a una mujer, la amamos para toda la vida. Podrán haber mil más, pero siempre será ella la única.

―Tienes razón, no sabría qué hacer sin mi esposa ―Se levantó y me dio un apretón de manos―. Nos vemos mañana.

―Claro.

Salí sintiéndome un poco mejor, aunque por dentro me preocupaba la situación de Sasuke. Cuando estábamos en el instituto siempre me preguntaba por qué diablos me conformaba solo con Hinata cuando podía tener a quien quisiera, lo que él no sabía es que la amaba y que no existía nadie más para mí. Mi primer todo fue ella, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi única novia, es una lástima que experimentara un sentimiento tan bonito de la peor manera y en una mujer que no sabía valorarlo, como dicen por ahí, para ver corazones todos somos ciegos.

*

Me detuve cerca del paseo marítimo, sonriendo cuando vi la pequeña heladería que solíamos visitar por las tardes y recordando que hacía varios días que no venía por mi napolitano favorito, estaba seguro de que a Himawari le encantaría venir otra vez. Estaba por arrancar de nuevo e ir a buscarlas cuando vi a Hinata del otro lado de la calle; Sakura estaba con ella y su mirada reflejaba lo incómoda que estaba en su compañía.

Estacioné y fui hacia ellas, sintiendo un escalofrío molesto cuando recordé los besos que compartí con Sakura. Menudo idiota, gracias a Dios que aquella copa explotó en mil pedazos y evitó que cometiera la peor cagada de mi vida. Sakura envidiaba a Hinata y yo estaba dentro de ese paquete, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado varios años, la forma en la que la miraba me demostraba que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

―Hina... ―musité cuando la tuve enfrente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y luego miraron a Sakura. Es obvio que sabía lo que había pasado, o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros. Quise golpearme por ser tan imbécil.

―Hola, Naruto ―dijo Sakura, sonriendo y arqueando la espalda para que sus pechos operados se marcaran en su pequeño top rosa.

La ignoré.

― ¿Ibas a tu casa? ―Le extendí mi mano, mirando lo hermosa que se veía. Su sencilla camisa blanca, sus vaqueros holgados, su precioso cabello largo en esa cola de caballo que dejaba ver ese cuello fino que siempre olía a naranjas.

―Yo... sí, pero...

―Te llevo ―Señalé mi camioneta―. Podríamos pasar por un helado... de fresa ¿qué dices?

―Oh ―interrumpió Sakura―. Con este calor me vendría genial un helado ¿no es así, Hina?

Le disparé una mirada glacial, pero no le respondí.

―Podremos llevarle algo a Himawari, debe estar enojada porque no he ido a verla.

―Kakashi vino conmigo, pero todavía debo esperar ―Miró a su acompañante de reojo, no quería estar con ella y se le notaba.

―Vamos, te invito mientras lo esperamos ―Aferré sus dedos firmemente y la atraje hacia mí. Deseé rodearla con mis brazos, inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y besarla, pero todavía no sabía que pensaba de nosotros después de todo lo que le confesé, tomando en cuenta que Sakura le había contado lo que sucedió hace varias noches.

La confianza no se recupera de un día para otro.

―Adiós, Sakura ―Posé mi mano en su espalda y crucé la calle rápidamente antes de que esa arpía nos siguiera. La escuché zapatear atrás de nosotros, pero, o Hinata no lo escuchó, o simplemente lo ignoró.

En silencio tomamos asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas con vistas al mar, la brisa iba refrescando conforme atardecía y cuando tuvimos nuestras copas de helado, napolitano y fresa, frente a nosotros, no sabía qué decirle para sacarla de ese estado taciturno en el que parecía vivir inmersa.

Opté por un tema delicado, pero seguro.

― ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?

Ella soltó un suspiró tembloroso, meneando la cuchara mientras veía su helado derretirse.

―Le queda un día o dos, no sé ―susurró en un hilillo de voz.

Cubrí su mano con la mía, acariciando con mi pulgar su piel de seda.

―Lo siento muchísimo, Hina.

―Me duele todo el tiempo que perdimos, las veces que deseé su cariño... no fue un mal padre, pero...

―Pero deseabas más de su parte, lo sé, Hinata. Estuve ahí, o por lo menos, estuve hasta que me fui.

―Llevo viviendo lejos de Myrtle Beach desde que te fuiste ―dice suspirando, últimamente lo hace mucho―. Vivo en Chicago con Himawari.

―No sabía que te habías ido tan lejos... ―murmuré en voz baja.

―Lo necesitaba...

Eso dolió. Prácticamente huyó de los recuerdos de nosotros aquí y probablemente por eso nunca volvió.

― ¿Qué hacías allí? ―pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no habíamos hablado de lo que ella había hecho todos estos años que estuvimos separados―. ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

Me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

―No pude, tuve a Himawari.

Tragué saliva, quería preguntarle sobre el padre de su hija, su relación con él, por qué no funcionó, si pensó en mí todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, pero creo que no estaba bien indagar en un pasado que no me incluía. Yo busqué que ella se refugiara en brazos de otro hombre cuando le pedí que no me esperara.

―Pero sí saqué algunos técnicos, logré alquilar un local y poner un estudio fotográfico ―Encogió uno de sus delicados hombros―. Me ha ido bien, incluso puedo pagarle a una chica para que esté allí cuando yo no.

―Al menos, lograste hacer lo que querías... fotografiar.

―Pero no de la forma en que quería.

―Lo sé, deseabas viajar con tu cámara, fotografiarlo todo ¿no es así?

Chupó su labio entre sus dientes.

―Siempre fuiste consciente de mis sueños, Naruto. Te incluían a ti.

Atraje su mano a mis labios, besando sus nudillos de uno en uno mientras odiaba el dolor que ocultaban esas palabras.

―Todavía podemos cumplirlos, bonita ―Vi sus bonitas mejillas enrojecer por ese apelativo que sabía tanto le gustaba―. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras, con Himawari y visitar todos los lugares que quieras, te amo demasiado y estoy dispuesto a cumplir todo lo que alguna vez soñaste.

Se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre.

―Eso fue cuando era más joven y estúpida.

―No digas eso...

―Es la verdad y lo sabes ―Sus iris plateados relampaguearon, llenos de una inesperada furia que jamás vi en sus ojos―. No me amabas lo suficiente como para quedarte a mi lado y luchar conmigo.

―Fui cobarde y lo acepto, pero te amaba... te amo ―dije al final.

―Yo ya no lo hago ―Me rompe el corazón que diga eso, por mucho que sepa que es una mentira.

―Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

―Y si fuera así... ―Ignoró lo que dije―. Ya no confío en ti. No confío en nadie más. No puedo.

Guardé silencio, acomodando el significado de sus palabras que se clavaban como un puñal en mi pecho.

― ¿Tanto daño te hicimos? ―dije sintiendo como lo poco que recorrí me empujaba de vuelta a la línea de salida―. ¿Él y yo?

Sus bellos ojos se humedecieron y sus largas pestañas los cubrieron un segundo después. Un estremecimiento recorrió su delicada figura y ahí supe que el dolor que mis estúpidas decisiones y el abandono de un hombre que no se quiso hacer cargo de su hija, provocaron en ella una honda tristeza y la certeza de que el amor no era como lo pintaban los libros.

Hinata se había decepcionado del amor, no creía en él. Sus heridas eran muy profundas y yo de ingenuo creí que recuperarla sería fácil cuando lo primero que debía hacer era apoyarla, volverla a enamorar, volver a hacerla creer, regresar a esa preciosa chica que me amó más que nadie en este mundo.

―No tienes idea cuánto, Naruto ―dijo al final. Dejó caer la cuchara sobre su helado derretido para después ponerse en pie―. Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, pero es mejor que dejes las cosas así. No me busques, no intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo y aléjate de Himawari. No hay nada en mí para ti.

―No me rendiré, Hina ―sentencié.

―Tu lugar es aquí, con tu abuelo. Rehaz tu vida y enamórate de alguien completo. De todos modos, regresaré a Chicago una vez mi padre muera, mi vida está allá y así se quedará. No te necesito.

Entonces recogió su bolso y sin ver atrás cruzó la calle hasta donde Kakashi la esperaba, sin saber que me había hecho sangrar de nuevo.

 _«Enamórate de alguien completo»_

El problema es que mi corazón ya tenía dueña y se negaba a rendirse. Una vez lo había hecho y el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto.

*

―Naruto ―La voz de mi abuelo atravesó el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación en el momento en que la abrió. Me incorporé sobre la cama, había anochecido, pero algo de claridad de luna atravesaba las suaves cortinas de mi ventana.

No podía dormir y no por miedo a que las pesadillas aparecieran otra vez, sino a que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hinata y yo hablamos por la tarde. Se sintió como si se hubiese resignado a ser feliz, de hecho, no recordaba un solo momento en que la viera sonreír desde que la volví a ver.

Parecía como si llevara un enorme peso sobre su pequeña y esbelta espalda, como si esas sombras fantasmagóricas que me perseguían también la persiguieran a ella. Estábamos rotos, pero mientras yo deseaba completarme y recuperarme, ella no, ella se había resignado a una vida carente de ilusiones y sueños.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―Kakashi me ha llamado, Hiashi Hyuga está en las ultimas y ha pedido que vayas a verlo.

Me atraganté y bajé la cabeza. No sabía qué quería ese hombre de mí, pero se estaba muriendo y es el padre de Hinata. Lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo.

―Iré de inmediato.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha, me despedí de mi abuelo y subí a mi nueva camioneta, preparándome para ver un rostro que hace mucho no veía, un rostro que, si bien no fue culpable, fue el detonante de una serie de situaciones que marcó nuestras vidas para siempre.

Eran pasadas de la media noche cuando la verja de la mansión de los Hyuga se abrió, apagué el motor cerca de la entrada e ingresé conteniendo el aliento. Lo primero que vi fue a la señora Hyuga llorar en los brazos de Kakashi, de ahí no había nadie más. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera sintiéndome incómodo, no era fácil ver llorar a una de las mujeres más duras e inquebrantables que conocí en mi vida, sin embargo, todos somos débiles a la muerte de un ser querido, lo supe cuando vi a mi abuelo llorar como un niño pequeño cuando mi abuela murió.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome las escaleras, así que asentí y las enfilé alejándome de la triste escena que representaba la madre de Hinata. Dios, no podía imaginarme como estaba ella, siempre fui débil por sus lágrimas y durante nuestra relación procuré hacerla lo más feliz posible.

Me detuve en seco cuando supe que no sabía cuál era su habitación, pero entonces, una puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Hinata, las lágrimas en sus mejillas casi me hacen caer de rodillas, no obstante, me contuve y me acerqué, encerrándola en mis brazos.

―Él... ya...

Agité la cabeza, aferrandola y aprovechando este pequeño momento.

―Lo sé.

―Quiere verte, pero... ―Negó con la cabeza―. No hagas que se canse demasiado.

―Está bien ―Se alejó de mis brazos y contemplé su cara, deseé besarla, pero al soltar un suspiro, nuevamente me contuve.

―Te llamaré en cualquier momento.

Empujé levemente la puerta, tensando la mandíbula en el momento en que divisé la pálida figura de Hiashi Hyuga en la cama, su aspecto daba miedo, esquelético, encanecido y sin vida luego de haber sido uno de los hombres mas imponentes que vi en mi vida.

―Na...ru...to...

Dijo su voz ronca y rasposa. Hice una mueca, pues solo con escucharlo adivinaba la agonía que sufría ese hombre.

―Aquí estoy.

Sonrío con los ojos cerrados y débilmente señaló la mesita de noche. Me acerqué y la tomé, viendo que mi nombre estaba escrito allí con una impecable caligrafía. Obviamente, la había escrito antes de caer en cama, lo que me sorprendió. Le eché un vistazo al rostro mortecino del hombre y como si sintiera mi mirada, movió un poco la cabeza, instándome a abrirla.

Rompí el sobre y saqué el papel.

 _Querido muchacho._

 _No tienes idea cuanto quisiera poder decirte esto con mis propias palabras, pero te has ido y no sé si algún día podré volver a verte, estoy enfermo y solo mi doctor lo sabe. No me juzgues, no quiero preocupar a mi amada esposa, sobre todo ahora que nos carcome el arrepentimiento por haber echado a nuestra hija una vez nos dijo que estaba embarazada. Teníamos miedo y no queríamos reconocer el error que cometimos al separarlos, ahora mi hija está muy lejos de mí y tu estás arriesgando tu vida por una estupidez como los prejuicios y las clases sociales._

 _Nunca tuve nada contra ti, créeme, hacías a mi hija feliz y le dabas el amor que nosotros, en nuestra arrogancia, no supimos darle. Creo que tal vez esa fue la razón por la que no tuvimos más hijos, fuimos un fracaso como padres, no queríamos condenar a otra criatura como condenamos a mi pobre niñita una vez la trajimos al mundo y la depositamos en brazos de una enorme fila de niñeras que jamás cumplirían con el papel que debimos representar._

 _Hinata no es feliz y probablemente nunca lo será, los echamos a los lobos y permitimos que devoraran sus espíritus, no supimos ver el amor tan grande que ustedes se tenían, el respeto, los sueños y las ganas de vivir la vida. Quiero pedirte perdón por haber arruinado todo eso, se merecían luchar juntos, alcanzar sus metas juntos y formar la familia que nosotros nunca fuimos._

 _Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte impulsado a irte de aquí, a otro país a manchar tus manos trabajadoras de sangre, a sobrevivir en una jungla salvaje como es la guerra y sobre todo apartarte de tu abuelo, que te ama como solo un padre sabe amar._

 _Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho sentir menos, eres una gran persona y eres la clase de hombre con la que un padre sueña ver a su hija a su lado, que la respete y la cuide y sobre todo que la ame._

 _Quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho sufrir a mi hija, por haber permitido que le hicieran daño y la arruinaran de la forma en que lo hicieron, no se lo merecía, se merecían la felicidad y yo se las arrebate._

 _Pero, sobre todo, quiero que luches por ella, ustedes se aman y se amarán siempre, poseen esa clase de amor que los grandes escritores lograron plasmar en los libros de romance, esa clase de amor con el que la gente secretamente sueña y no todo el mundo puede encontrar. Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hija, su dulce sonrisa, su enorme corazón tan henchido de amor y ternura, quiero que, una vez me vaya, me prometas que le devolverás los sueños, las ilusiones y todo aquello que les arrebaté... y lo más importante, quiero que seas el padre de Himawari, que la ames como si fuera tuya, que veles su sueño, que la cuides, que le enseñes lo que solo un padre puede enseñar, que te lleve a su escuela el día del padre y te presente como tal, que la lleves al altar una vez se case y que ante todo el mundo sea tu hija, sin importar los que vienen después._

 _Quiero que las ames, porque solo tu eres capaz de dar tanto amor._

 _Perdón por todo, de corazón..._

 _Hiashi Hyuga._

No supe que estaba llorando hasta el momento en que terminé de leer la carta y levanté mis ojos hacia él. Hiashi me miraba respirando agitado, entre sus párpados entrecerrados, esperando mi respuesta, mi perdón.

Tantos años odiando a este hombre cuando lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor, de una manera incorrecta, pero buscando la felicidad de esa hija a la que no supo amar.

¿Quién era yo para negárselo?

Éramos seres humanos, de carne y hueso y tan imperfectos que nos creíamos superiores cuando somos tan débiles como una rama seca. Los errores son parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero nuestra verdadera fortaleza consistía en eso, en saber amar, perdonar, revivir y volver a soñar. Egoístas por naturaleza, bondadosos por decisión, el libre albedrío nos garantizaba una vida repleta de sorpresas, pero saber hacer lo correcto, no cualquier humano lo hacía, creo que, reconocer que hemos fallado no nos hace perfectos, ni más que los demás, nos llena de humildad y nos enseña que de los errores hay que aprender.

Como en este momento.

Toqué los huesudos dedos del hombre que moría frente a mí y en voz baja le prometí:

―Te perdono y ten por seguro que así será.

*

 **Manita arriba si la carta de Hiashi te conmovió.**

 **OK, esta vez volví más rápido, maldición debería estar haciendo el examen de marketing en lugar de actualizar, pero me desempeño mejor escribiendo cuando tengo otras obligaciones.**

 **Pinche cerebro**

 **Espero que les guste, sobre todo la parte de "Sasuke" ya que esa será la trama de la tercera historia de la trilogía Contigo: Solo Contigo. Obviamente será un Naruhina, pero puse a Sasuke porque no he encontrado el nombre original: como Aren o Jason, para ponerlo así que dije, bah, pongamos al emo estreñido por mientras.**

 **Nos leemos, babys**


End file.
